El Leviatán
by Agroner
Summary: Faberry un universo paralelo. Piratas.
1. Chapter 1

Finalmente un lágrima resbaló con facilidad por su mejilla sin poder contenerla durante más tiempo. Siempre había sido una persona testadura, impulsiva y orgullosa y cuando estas facetas se exteriorizaban en ella a la vez solo acaba tomando decisiones tan drásticas como aquella. Solo se había despedido de la gente estrictamente necesaria, y si hubiera podido evitarlo no le habría comunicado sus planes a nadie. Seguramente en esos instantes en los que ella caminaba con lentitud y pasos firmes por el muelle, alguna persona estaría intentando entrar en contacto con ella sin resultado. Había dejado el móvil encima de su cama, sin tarjeta, la cual se había ocupado de romper en dos y tirar a la basura. Y solo había cogido una mochila, la que antiguamente había utilizado para ir al instituto, había metido un par de prendas, y una foto que la recordase de forma permanente que era lo que le importaba en realidad. Y después de haber solucionado un par de cabos sueltos el día anterior, salió de su apartamento cuando el sol no había salido aún.

Alistarse en un barco pirata, que ilógico sonaba cuando se escuchaba decirlo. Pero necesitaba dinero, y con su edad y sus pocas cualidades para los trabajos usuales solo la dejaban la piratería como alternativa. Había escuchado hacía tres días, a dos chicas que se había sentado en su misma mesa en la biblioteca entre susurros que el prestigioso barco El Leviatán se acercaría al muelle del pueblo colindante para coger provisiones. Le parecía una locura acercarse hasta allí y exigir que la aceptasen en la tripulación, pero Quinn Fabray no iba aceptar un no por respuesta.  
Divisó no muy lejos de ella el barco encallado en la orilla, mientras algunos tripulantes se turnaban para meter cajas en su interior. Sabía que aquello era una provocación para las autoridades, desde que la crisis en el mundo contemporáneo no había dado otra salida que el retorno de la piratería en pleno siglo XXI, la justicia se había centrado en erradicarla de nuevo. Las noticias siempre solían abrirse con algún titular que informaba de la detención o incluso ejecución de algún célebre pirata, en un intento de ocultar la decadencia de la economía o lo incompetentes que eran los gobiernos. Y que hicieran ese transporte de mercancía en la playa con total indiferencia, era más que una provocación.  
Ella se iba a meter en ese mundo de ilegalidad, saqueos, muerte y alcohol voluntariamente, aunque ni siquiera supiese sostener una espalda.  
Cuando llegó a la orilla se sintió ingenua y estúpida al pensar que la iban aceptar en El Leviatán. Era un barco prestigioso, de esos que siempre conseguían los mejores botines y burlaban a la autoridad sin inconvenientes. Tenía una tripulación joven, cargada de promesas en el mundo de la piratería, y ella no iba a tener un lugar allí.  
Dos tripulantes parecía estar cargando en la embarcación la última caja de provisiones mientras otra figura los observaba en silencio.  
Quinn inspiró y se armó de ese valor que adquiría en los momentos decisivos.  
- ¿Capitana Berry? - musitó mientras la figura se giraba y la miraba con curiosidad.

Es un inicio super corto pero quiero saber si os gusta la idea. Si veo que funciona subiré el próximo mucho más largo el sábado o incluso mañana, pero de verdad necesito que me digáis que os parece y critiquéis si hace falta. Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic porque me ha costado mucho entender la web, pero ¡aquí está! La idea de este fanfic es de un libro que estaba escribiendo, hasta que me he dado cuenta que faberry encaja a la perfección en ella.

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.


	2. Capitulo 2

Rachel Babra Berry. Había escuchado su nombre en numerosas ocasiones en telediarios, comentarios de la gente u órdenes de busca y captura. Pero nunca se la había imaginado así, tan... ¿atractiva? Tenía una estatura baja, pero eso no era impedimento para que no fuese ciertamente intimidante. Morena, con unos expresivos ojos cafés y una sonrisa autosuficiente.  
En aquellos instantes la capitana de El Leviatán tenía las manos en las caderas y la miraba de forma inquisitiva.

- Necesito que me acepte en su tripulación capitana - suplicó Quinn de pronto sin esperar una conformación de la pirata, no era necesaria.

Rachel alzó las cejas y esbozó una tenue sonrisa. Le echó una mirada de arriba a abajo, y Quinn lamentó haber elegido aquella ropa. El armario que había dejado atrás en su apartamento, estaba constituido en un noventa y nueve porciento por vestidos, y aunque había escogido para ese día es más informal, continuaba desentonando en ese ambiente.

- Aquí no regalamos ponys o piruletas, te recomiendo que te vayas antes de que busques problemas - aconsejó Rachel cruzándose de brazos.

Quinn se humedeció los labios intentando mantener la calma. La mera presencia de la capitana, y su vista clavada en ella la estaban poniendo nerviosa. Y lo que más le frustraba era que no la tomarán en serio, eso que le había pasado durante toda su vida y que no iba aguantarlo más tiempo.

- Necesito el dinero ¿Vale? Es algo muy importante para mí, y si para conseguirlo tengo que montarme en este barco, vestirme con ropa horrorosa - ignoró la mueca de Rachel y continuó hablando - y aprender a usar una maldita espada lo haré. Deme una oportunidad, no se arrepentirá.

- Tengo que reconocer algo - comentó Rachel acercándose a Quinn que tragó saliva con pesadez -, me gusta que me hables como si tuvieses algún tipo de autoridad sobre mí. Tienes carácter y hay pocas personas como tú. Pero si te acepto tendrás que reprimirte un poco bonita, porque aquí la tiene la autoridad soy yo.

- ¿Eso es un sí? - cuestionó Quinn levantando su característica ceja mientras se aferraba al tirante de su mochila.

- Eso es un te doy tres días de prueba, y si no vienes a mi despacho llorando como una cría suplicando que te deje de nuevo en tierra, El Leviatán será tu nueva casa.

Un instante después de que pronunciase las palabras Quinn se había abalanzado sobre ella para darle un efusivo abrazo. _Maldita impulsividad, _lamentó la rubia al sentir el cuerpo de la capitana estremeciéndose entre sus brazos. Tuvo miedo de que el gesto hubiese molestado a Rachel y le hubiera hecho arrepentirse de su decisión. Pero cuando se separó de ella solo pudo ver una sonrisa radiante decorando su cara.

Los siguientes minutos en los que Rachel condujo a Quinn por los pasillos del barco para indicarle la localización de su nuevo camarote fueron tensos. No se dirigieron la palabra, la capitana caminaba unos pasos por delante de la rubia que observaba todo lo que había a su alrededor con desagrado. No le estaba gustando especialmente ese lugar, y sabía que le iba a costar mucho adaptarse. Cuando Rachel se detuvo delante de una simple puerta de madera, se limitó a indicarle que ese sería su nuevo lugar y que más tarde se acercaría para acordar un par de asuntos.

Quinn asintió y cuando la morena se había perdido en uno de los pasillos perpendiculares, puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta y lo giró, sin estar muy segura si estaba preparada para ver su camarote. No esperaba encontrarse con nadie en el interior. Una chica de más o menos su edad estaba sentada sobre una de las dos rústicas camas que tenía la diminuta estancia. Se encontraba limpiando o sacando brillo a una espada anormalmente larga que intimidó a Quinn. Tenía la piel tostada, rasgos de origen latino, el pelo negro y largo. La rubia inspiró y accedió a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella, lo que despertó la atención de la latina que levantó la vista sobresaltada.

- ¿De dónde mierda has salido tú? - preguntó la chica aferrándose a su espada con más fuerza.

- Encantada de conocerte a ti también soy Quinn - ironizó Quinn dejando desafiante su mochila en la cama libre, después se volvió a girarse para dirigirse a la pirata - La capitana Berry me ha dado un periodo de prueba para ingresar en el barco, necesito el dinero - aclaró.

- ¿Berry te ha dado una oportunidad? - preguntó incrédula relajando el tono. - Soy Santana López.

- Sí - afirmó Quinn asintiendo con la cabeza - ¿Qué tiene de raro Santana?

- No sé es Berry, no es amable, normalmente cuando una persona le pide ingresar en el barco, créeme son muchos, les amenaza con meterles una espada por el...

- Vale, vale - interrumpió la rubia haciendo una mueca de dolor - lo he pillado. Pues me la ha dado, creo que duda que lo consiga pero lo voy a hacer.

- Definitivamente tienes que haberle gustado mucho - pensó Santana en voz alta.


	3. Capitulo 3

Santana ocupó gran parte del resto del día contándole como era la vida en El Leviatán. Todo tenía un ritmo ajetreado y frenético, porque el prestigio en el mundo pirata tenía un precio. Siempre, aunque fingían no hacerlo por mera provocación, estaba huyendo de la justicia, que había ejecutado ya a varios de sus tripulantes, pero que apenas habían conseguido hacerles daño en comparación con el que habían sufrido otros barcos. La latina expresó en numerosas ocasiones su asombro porque Quinn hubiese llegado tan lejos con tanta facilidad, y se ofreció para enseñarle a luchar con espadas. También intentó sacar a la rubia los verdaderos motivos por los que había luchado por llegar hasta allí, porque no creía que se tratara de una mera cuestión económica. Y no lo era, pero Quinn siempre había sido buena evadiendo preguntas y no dio ningún tipo de información acerca del asunto. Antes de la hora de la cena, alguien llamó a la puerta del camarote.

Era Rachel, que instó a Quinn a que la acompañase a su despacho. Y la chicas abandonaron la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de Santana.

El despacho de la capitana era amplio, con las paredes cubiertas de tablones de ébano. En lugar central había un escritorio del mismo tipo de madera con dos butacas de cuero rojo a ambos lados. Todo y cada uno de los objetos entre esas cuatro paredes rezumaban un orden y una limpieza que intimidaron a Quinn. Rachel le indicó que se sentase en una de las butacas, y ella ocupó la que estaba tras el escritorio.

- ¿Te sorprende que sea ordenada? – cuestionó la capitana como si le hubiera leído la mente.

- No – se apresuró a aclarar Quinn -, es que no sé, no me imaginaba así un despacho de un pirata. Yo soy un desastre.

- ¿Qué experiencia previa tienes? – preguntó entonces la morena alzando las cejas.

Quinn tragó saliva y decidió responder con sinceridad:

- Bueno me he visto Piratas del Caribe unas tres veces, a escondidas, mis padres odiaban a los piratas. La primera es la mejor – observó.

- No sé qué es eso, pero ¿por qué estás aquí si tus padres odian a la gente como yo? – quiso saber poniendo mucho énfasis en la última palabra. La rubia se revolvió incómoda en su asiento.

- Nunca me ha importado mucho la opinión de mis padres – se limitó a decir.

- ¿Y entonces para qué quieres el dinero?

- Para un familiar.

- ¿Cuál? – interrogó Rachel con curiosidad.

Quinn se mordió el labio y se mantuvo callada. No estaba preparada para hablar de ello, todo estaba demasiado reciente y recordarlo solo le haría arrepentirse de su decisión.

- No quieres hablar… - musitó la capitana chasqueando la lengua -. Estaría bien que de vez en cuando me hicieras un poco de caso pero… Bueno. Entonces todo esto es algo temporal, solo estás aquí para conseguir un objetivo y cuando lo consigas te marcharás sin mirar atrás.

La rubia asintió sintiendo una extraña sensación en el estómago.

- Supongo que no tendrás ni idea de usar una espada – Quinn asintió -. Pues mañana por la mañana antes del desayuno a las cinco tendrás tu primera clase. Conmigo.

- ¿Desayunáis a las cinco de la mañana? – murmuró abriendo los ojos alarmada.

- Sí, bueno lamento si te pensabas que te llevaríamos el desayuno a la cama, o algo así - comentó Rachel.

- No sé cómo se piensas que vivía antes, pero yo me he ganado las cosas a pulso – respondió sin poder contenerse más, apuntándola con su dedo amenazadoramente. – Además Santana ya se había ofrecido a enseñarme.

- La capitana elige a quién enseñar y a quién no, Santana no tiene ni voz ni voto. Y digo lo que digo porque por la ropa que llevas – agregó echando un vistazo descarado al vestido que llevaba la rubia – no parece que hayas sufrido mucho en la vida. De todas formas la supervivencia aquí no tiene nada que ver con la que tiene la gente en tierra, cualquier persona. Yo he visto morir a gente, he matado a gente – Quinn bajó la vista avergonzada - todo es impredecible y tienes que asumir que las cosas pueden acabar mal. Y es la última vez que te digo que controles tus impulsos conmigo. Que soy tu nueva capitana y tienes que respetarme y no buscar objeciones a lo que digo o hago. No me hagas arrepentirme de la oportunidad que te dado.

- Lo siento, es que… - se disculpó.

- Nada, me gusta que me contradigan para variar, pero contigo se me está yendo un poco de las manos en apenas unas horas – repuso sonriendo contagiando también a Quinn. – Mañana a las cuatro y media en cubierta.

Quinn asintió y se dispuso a levantarse de su asiento dudando si recordaría el camino de vuelta a su camarote.

- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? – dijo cuando había llegado a la altura de la puerta girándose de nuevo hacia el escritorio.

- Sí – afirmó la capitana sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué me dijo que sí? ¿Por qué me ha dado esta oportunidad? – preguntó con la vista clavada en la sonrisa de la morena. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo dio un respingo y alzó la vista hasta sus ojos marrones que la miraban con curiosidad.

- Fue un impulso, vi que eras diferente. Despertaste mi curiosidad.

Y Quinn no necesitó más, estaba empezando a sentirse muy extraña. Por lo que musitó un prácticamente inaudible adiós y se perdió por los pasillos del barco.

La primera noche no pudo pegar ojo. Se dio una cruel combinación, de los rítmicos vaivenes que daba todo el barco continuamente y que le provocaba una sensación de mareo e inestabilidad. Que se sumó al olor a salitre al que creía que nunca iba a acostumbrase e impregnaba todo a su alrededor y el incómodo colchón en el que tenía que dormir. Terminando con lo mucho que echaba en falta todo lo que había dejado en tierra. Por lo que se limitó a ver como el amanecer se cernía inminentemente sobre ella mientras miraba al techo de su camarote sin molestarse en secar las lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas.

Y aquí está el tercer capítulo, es más largo como me habíais pedido y a partir de ahora lo serán mucho más. Este es un poco de relleno porque ahora comienza la acción en sí. Muchas gracias por los rw de verdad y aunque no sé muy bien cuando podré actualizar lo intentaré el miércoles. Gracias :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Y cuarto capítulo, de verdad quería haberlo hecho muchísimo más largo pero no he leído tiempo y me parecía bien cortarlo donde lo he hecho. Espero que este capítulo te conteste Guest. Gracias por leer._

_Capitulo 4 Duelo_

No sabía a qué zona del mundo se habían desplazado durante las horas en las que debía haber estado durmiendo, pero apenas a las cinco de la mañana los primeros rayos de sol ya comenzaban a despuntar con timidez en el horizonte.  
Había comprobado que seguía siendo la misma desastrosa Quinn Fabray que había sido en tierra. Santana había tenido que despertarla, quizá con exceso de violencia, porque se había quedado dormida un par de minutos. Después la latina le había prestado ropa más adecuada para su primera clase de esgrima, una especie de mallas de cuero y una vaporosa blusa blanca, que contra todas sus expectativas le favorecía bastante. Después había tenido que recorrer los laberínticos pasillos de la embarcación corriendo, mientras asumía que llegaba varios minutos tarde a la cita con la capitana. Y ella le había expresado explícitamente la importancia que tenía para ella la puntualidad. Pero cuando finalmente encontró la salida a cubierta y subió a la superficie respirando entrecortadamente y agarrándose el costado no encontró a la morena.  
Apareció minutos después, cargada con un voluminoso baúl de madera que arrastró hasta llegar a la altura de Quinn. La rubia reprimió un comentario sarcástico respecto a su tardanza, porque si de algo le habían servido las horas de insomnio era para decidir que tenía que cambiar su actitud si quería continuar en el barco. Siempre había sido bastante insoportable, y había dicho las cosas tal y como las pensaba sin importar las repercusiones. En muchas ocasiones rozando la crueldad. A eso se le añadía su rebeldía crónica, que le predisponía a rechazar cualquier tipo de control. Pero a partir de ese momento iba a desterrar su orgullo y hacer las cosas bien, o poner intención en ello.  
- Siento llegar tarde - se disculpó Rachel observando descaradamente el conjunto que lucía Quinn.  
- Me lo ha prestado Santana - informó con incomodidad echando un vistazo curioso al baúl.  
- Bueno me alegra que os hayáis empezado a coger... Tanta confianza - observó tomándose unos segundos para pensar las últimas palabras.  
Acto seguido bajó la mirada al baúl, y llevó la mano hacía la cerradura de hierro. Después de un chasquido el cofre se abrió de par en par descubriendo tres relucientes espadas de distintas medidas.  
- ¿Por qué utilizáis espadas? - preguntó Quinn - me refiero a que estamos en el siglo XXI podríais usar pistolas, bombas y cosas así y todo sería mucho más fácil.  
Rachel soltó una carcajada y la rubia frunció el ceño. Lo que había dicho tenía sentido ¿Por qué se reía de ella?  
- Guau lo que se esta perdiendo el mundo por tus ideas - ironizó la capitana cruzándose de brazos -. Somos piratas, cuando todo volvió fue tal cual, porque el mundo de la piratería ya estaba equilibrado. No matamos porque sí, solo lo hacemos cuando es estrictamente necesario. La espada es como una forma noble de quitar a tu contrincante lo que quieres, con una herida o rendición es suficiente. Con pistolas todo se habría acabado en un disparo además de que a ese paso no quedaría ni un pirata al que abordar. Pero cómo vas a observar ahora las cosas han avanzado ligeramente, por lo menos en El Leviatán - agregó empuñando la primera de las tres espadas.  
- Hablas muchísimo - opinó Quinn sonriendo - me lo pensaré antes de volverte a preguntar algo - bromeó.  
- Tengo mucha información - se justificó divertida entonces levantó el arma acercándola amenazadoramente al cuello de la rubia -. He elegido tres floretes, son espadas ligeras que se adaptarán a ti a la perfección. ¿No les ves algo diferente?  
Quinn entrecerró los ojos para poder enfocar la espada cuyo filo se encontraba a tan solo unos centímetros de su barbilla.  
- La hoja es de color rojo - indicó mientras Rachel bajaba el arma sonriendo impresionada.  
- ¡Bien! Fue idea mía - aclaró con prepotencia - nadie lo sabe pero pensé que si se añadía ciertas hierbas al metal cuando se forjaban las espadas, se podría dotarlas de... Ciertas cualidades -. Quinn alzó las cejas sorprendida -. Las rojas hacen que las heridas quemen, las verdes paralizan, y las negras congelan.  
- Es increíble - reconoció la chica mirando fascinada los floretes del cofre. Entonces Rachel se agachó para coger el del filo verde y posteriormente tendérselo. Ella lo cogió con recelo.  
- Lo estás cogiendo mal - repuso la capitana posicionándose a su derecha y cerrando su mano sobre la suya alrededor del mango del arma. Desplazó con suavidad los dedos de Quinn hasta que notó como su mano se amoldaba a la perfección con la espada.  
La desconcertante corriente eléctrica que había recorrido su piel cuando la capitana le había tocado, se disipó cuando esta se separó lentamente de ella y retrocedió unos pasos. Quinn se mordió el labio ensimismada.  
- Ahora que ya la has cogido bien - continuó Rachel - vamos a hacer un pequeño duelo. Sé que no tienes ni idea de cómo se ataca, pero solo déjate llevar ¿Sí? Necesito verte para poder corregirte.  
- Pero Rac... Capitana - rectificó.  
La morena hizo caso omiso y levantó su espada para chocarla contra la de Quinn. La rubia negó con la cabeza derrotada y respondió al ataque. En los minutos siguientes solo pudo sorprenderse de lo bien que se le daba aquello. Parecía que su brazo se movía solo y se adelantaba a cada movimiento que hacía Rachel. Paró una vez más una de las estocadas de la capitana y casi simultáneamente se apresuró a mover el filo cortando el aire esperando que su contrincante interceptara el golpe. Pero no lo hizo. Quinn vio con el ceño fruncido como la camiseta de Rachel se comenzaba a teñir ligeramente de rojo y soltó su espada sin pensárselo para acercarse a ella.  
- Lo siento muchísimo - se disculpó avergonzada - pensaba que ibas a pararlo.  
Rachel levantó su camiseta blanca dejando a descubrir un limpio y superficial corte que cruzaba su moreno y plano vientre. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes para aguantar el ardor que se había instalado en su abdomen. Pero aminoró cuando noto las yemas de los dedos de Quinn rozando con suavidad la zona.  
- ¿Te duele mucho? - preguntó de nuevo la rubia sin dejar de recorrer el corte con sus dedos.  
- Estoy bien. No sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me hirieron por última vez. Eres una promesa de la piratería Fabray, - reconoció – El antídoto está en el bote rojo, en el compartimiento de la derecha.

Y un instante después la chica ya le estaba aplicando la pastosa sustancia roja con su característica sutileza. Rachel logró abrió los ojos unos segundos a través del dolor, y vio fugazmente los ojos verdes de Quinn clavados en ella y su mano comenzando a temblar sin control.

Cuando el ardor comenzó a remitir y los párpados de la capitana pudieron separarse con facilidad solo pudo ver al la rubia abandonando la cubierta con precipitación, dando un escueto gracias por la clase.

Quinn legó a su camarote con una facilidad asombrosa. Entró en él, y en ese momento su diminuta cama de madera la pareció la más confortable del mundo, y se desplomó en ella sin dilación. _¿Qué demonios ha sido eso, Quinn? _Pensó enterrando su rostro entre sus manos. ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de darle el antídoto a Rachel con el maldito pulso firme? Una sensación inexplicable se había instalado en ella desde el primer minuto de las clase, una sensación que no pudo reprimir.

- ¿Tan mala eres con la espada? – escuchó decir a Santana.

- ¿Tú no tienes que, no sé, adiestrar a loros o probarte parches? Cosas de piratas – comentó Quinn molesta, no había advertido la presencia de la latina hasta el momento, y quería de verdad estar sola.

- Sería incapaz de tapar mis preciosos e irresistibles ojos marrones, y el mundo me lo agradece, créeme. Y ahora ¿Vas a decirme qué mierda te ha pasado para que llegues así después de tus clases con la capitana? – preguntó sentándose sobre el borde de su cama y lanzándole una mirada inquisitiva.

- ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera yo lo sé – reconoció la chica sintiendo aún las extrañas descargas por todo su cuerpo.


	5. Chapter 5

_Capítulo 5: Pasado._

Un cristal. Un mero e insignificante cristal que la separaba de la comida más apetitosa que había visto nunca.

- Vamos Fabray, elige algo de una vez y nos llenes de babas el cristal ¿Vale? – apremió Santana a Quinn dándole un ligero codazo en las costillas.

- ¿Puedo coger todo lo que quiera? – preguntó la rubia sin aún creerse que un desayuno así estuviera a su disposición.

Los últimos meses antes de escapar había pasado hambre, sus cualidades culinarias siempre habían dejado mucho que desear y además llegó a internarse en una etapa en la que no tenía ni siquiera alimentos que cocinar, o al menos tratar de hacer algo comestible con ellos.

- Me puedes pagar por ella si quieres – bromeó Santana levantando el cristal del mostrador que se interponía entre la comida y las chicas, e hizo una mueca para instar a la rubia a servirse.

Ella no se lo pensó ni un segundo más. Lamentó que el plato tuviera tan poca capacidad, y cuando ya no pudo servirse una tortita más se sentó con resignación en una de las mesas redondas que había desperdigadas por el comedor.

Santana ocupó el asiento contiguo instantes después con otro plato rebosante. Quinn levantó la vista cuando vio a Rachel entrar a la estancia a pocos metros de ella. Electricidad. De nuevo. Descargas que sacudieron la espalda de Quinn sin que la rubia pudiera evitarlo. Fingió prestar toda su atención a su bandeja cuando sintió la mirada de la capitana clavarse en ella. Se arrepentía de haber abandonado la cubierta con tanta precipitación, parecía que quería que le echasen de barco apropósito.

Se destensó cuando vio a la morena continuó su camino y ocupó una de las mesas de la esquina opuesta del comedor.

- ¿Está ocupado? – la voz le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Levantó la vista enarcando la ceja.

El chico que había hablado tenía uno de sus musculosos brazos apoyado en el respaldo de la silla que estaba libre al lado de Quinn. Tenía unas largas rastas que le llegaban hasta la altura del vientre, las facciones angulosas y unos penetrantes ojos verdes que no perdían el contacto visual con la rubia.

- ¡Oh vamos Hart¡ No te hagas el educado solo para impresionar a la rubia, siempre te sientas donde te da la gana – espetó Santana con una sonrisa malévola que se acentuó al ver el rubor de Quinn.

- ¿De dónde has salido? – cuestionó el chico ignorando las declaraciones de la latina y ocupando finalmente la silla.

- La capitana Berry me dio una oportunidad – explicó la rubia con timidez – llegué ayer.

- ¿Una oportunidad? Guau sí que está cambiando la enana ¿Eh San? – Santana se limitó a emitir un gruñido de conformismo y continuó comiendo -. Pues soy Joe Hart, encantado de conocerte.

- Quinn Fabray – aclaró aceptando con recelo la mano del chico -. Bonitas rastas.

- Tienen nombres de piratas famosos – indicó Joe con orgullo y Santana puso los ojos en blanco - Esta es Barbanegra.

- Patético Hart – musitó la latina.

- ¿Y qué te ha traído aquí Quinn? Hay que tener un buen motivo para meterse aquí voluntariamente – opinó volviendo a ignorar a Santana.

- Créeme lo tengo – susurró.

Y entonces su mente sufrió un cortocircuito, después de lanzarle una secuencia de imágenes que fueron demasiado para ella.

Cuando notó la primera lágrima descender por su mejilla intentó coordinarse para conseguir salir del comedor antes de que la cosa fuera a más.

Rachel se sentó irritada en su mesa, ni siquiera había advertido su presencia. Escuchó el sonido de la voz de su segunda de abordo dirigiéndose a ella, seguramente detallándole algún asunto de importancia del barco, pero ella tenía la mente en otra parte.

Sintió un cosquilleo en el corte de su vientre, y cerró los ojos. Entonces fijó la mirada en la mesa de Quinn, que en aquellos momentos estaba hablando con Joe y Santana. Y cuando se iba a levantar asqueada de lo que veía, a llenar su plato de desayuno, vio los ojos de la rubia enrojeciéndose y finalmente dejando escapar algunas lágrimas. El corazón de Rachel se contrajo y dio un latido fuera de compás. Tuvo la necesidad de correr tras Quinn y hacer lo imposible por consolarla pero se detuvo cuando vio a Santana levantarse de su silla, y después de lanzarle un par de insultos a Joe, salir para encontrar a su compañera.

Se desplomó en el primer pasillo desierto con el que se topó. Ella no era así, ella siempre había sido la reina a la hora de ocultar sus sentimientos, pero parecía que ese barco había anulado esa capacidad.

Notó una mano acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad, y cuando levantó la vista se encontró con los ojos oscuros de Santana.

- Hey Quinn ¿estás bien? – le cuestionó con un dulce tono de voz al que no estaba acostumbrada – Ya me encargaré de Hart, pero ¿por qué has reaccionado así?

- No lo sé San, no sé que me está pasando, me estoy volviendo vulnerable. Aquí las cosas me afectan más que en tierra, y cuando Joe me pregunto eso me acordé de todo lo que había sufrido allí y exploté – confesó enterrando su rostro entre sus manos.

_Cuando eres pequeño con un simple saludo ya tienes a tu mejor amigo, desde el primer día te une un vínculo con él que no se deteriora con el tiempo. A Santana y a mí nos pasó algo similar. A pesar de su frialdad e hiriente honestidad supe que la iba a tener siempre que lo necesitase, y en cierto modo me recordaba a mí. Nunca le podré agradecer lo suficiente que ese día, con tan solo varias horas conociéndome en las que yo no había hecho muchos méritos para agradarla hubiera abandonado el comedor precipitadamente y hubiera ido a consolarme. Cuando me calmé ligeramente y pude aguantar más de un minuto sin romper a llorar de nuevo ella me acompañó a nuestro cuarto por una ruta alternativa de los pasillos menos concurridos del Leviatán. Sin preguntas. Después me dejó sola a regañadientes asegurándose de que estaba bien, pero las obligaciones del barco la llamaban. En apenas dos días iban a tener un abordaje importante y tendrían sesiones intensivas de entrenamiento hasta entonces. Y solo pude despedirme de ella con un adiós colmado de gratitud._

_Yo me tumbé en mi cama, que volvía a ser dura e incómoda y fijé mi vista en el techo de tablones de madera intentando dejar mi mente en blanco, no pensar. _

Pero tuve que salir de mi letargo cuando hoy la puerta del camarote abrirse y los pasos de alguien acceder al interior.

- Santana de verdad, estoy bien – mintió Quinn sin apartar la vista del techo.

- No, no lo estás – aseguró Rachel cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Quinn se estremeció al escuchar la voz de la capitana, aunque debido a su condición no podía recriminarle que hubiera entrado sin llamar, ella tenía capacidad de eso y muchas cosas más, como echarla del barco por haber abandonado las clases.

- Capitana…

- No Quinn escúchame – la hizo callar, sentándose en el borde de la cama de la rubia -. Cuéntamelo ¿Sí? Cuéntame eso que te hace tanto daño, que te hace estar aquí sin que quieras estarlo. Te ayudará de verdad y yo… Yo necesito saberlo – declaró con dulzura -, no puedo verte así.

- Es complicado – alegó Quinn.

- Eso no es excusa.

La rubia se mordió el labio, se incorporó sobre la cama y apoyó su espalda en el cabecero, quedando enfrente de Rachel.

- Tengo… una hija – Rachel abrió la boca conmocionada – tiene cuatro años. La tuve con dieciséis. Fue todo muy precipitado, engañé a mi novio y perdí la virginidad con su mejor amigo. Estaba borracha… no sé cómo pudo pasar, pero semanas después supe que estaba embarazada. El mundo se derrumbó ante mí, me echaron de las animadoras, Finn supo que le había engañado y mis padres… Esos que odiaban a los piratas y siempre me habían infravalorado me echaron de casa. Pasé los nueve meses posteriores en casa de una chica del Glee Club, Mercedes, y di a luz poco después. Puck entró en el quirófano en el último momento para verlo todo.

Beth. Todos decían que era idéntica a mí y en cierto modo era verdad. Cuando abandoné el hospital, decidí empezar de nuevo una nueva vida con ella y sin nadie más. No vi a Puck capaz de hacerlo junto a mí. Con el poco dinero que tenía alquilé un ático en ciudad, y busqué trabajo. Entonces mis padres me reclamaron a Beth, querían hacerse cargo de ella porque no me créian capaz. Yo me negué, no quería que mi hija tuviera la infancia que yo había tenido, rodeaba de apariencia y mentiras. Y fue cuando ellos me retiraron la ayuda económica y tuve que seguir adelante con mi sueldo de periodista, pero seguí adelante. – a medida que avanzaba en su relato la voz de Quinn se debilitaba más, y Rachel, Rachel solo podía escuchar, y mirarla, verla abrirse a ella como si se conocieran de todo la vida -. Pero cuando Beth cumplió los tres años le diagnosticaron una enfermedad muy extraña, apenas había casos documentados en el mundo y el tratamiento era muy caro. Pude aguantar los primeros meses, pero todo se me estaba volviendo insostenible – continuó Quinn comenzando a llorar de nuevo con impotencia -, había días que no comía, le daba todo lo que me podía permitir a ella. Y por eso vine aquí, me daba igual la opinión de mis padre y quizá sí, elegí esta opción como venganza y porque era la única que tenía. Era nefasta como periodista, y nunca había sabido hacer nada útil. Dejé a Beth con Puck que después de estos años tenía ganas de pasar tiempo con su hija, además tiene un trabajo estable y vine a suplicarte que me aceptaras – concluyó humedeciéndose los labios.

Rachel se acercó a ella. También tenía ganas de llorar, por el relato y por ver a la rubia en aquel estado, sollozando con una mirada rebosante de dolor. Le colocó un mechón rubio suelto tras la oreja y sonrió. Le limpió las lágrimas.

- Creo que eres la persona más valiente que he conocido – aseguró mientras notaba como Quinn se estremecía con su contacto -. Te di una prueba de tres días, Quinn pero no tienes que hacer esto, en serio. Te daré el dinero que necesites, y te dejaremos en tierra mañana.

La rubia miró a la capitana conmovida y negó con la cabeza pausadamente.

- No. No lo aceptaría Rac… Capitana.

- Estamos solas puedes llamarme Rachel – aseguró la morena sonriendo.

- Rachel, ¿Voy a esforzarme vale? Voy a… intentar ser la mejor pirata que pueda ser y pagar con mi esfuerzo el tratamiento de Beth. Es raro pero me siento bien aquí.

- No puedo negar que me alegra que te quedes – indicó abriendo los brazos y rodeando con ellos el cuello de Quinn, enterrando en él su rostro. La rubia aceptó el abrazo, e intento recordar aquella sensación, la de la respiración de Rachel contra su piel. - ¿Entonces tú no has vuelto con ese tal… Puck?

- No, Noah y yo nunca estuvimos destinados a tener nada. Pasé mucho tiempo odiándole por lo que me había hecho, y aunque ahora ha cambiado y parece haber adquirido un poco de responsabilidad, no siento nada por él.

- ¿Estuviste con alguien después de eso? Quiero decir – se justificó al ver a la rubia alzar su ceja – el amor podría haberte hecho ver las cosas un poco menos complicadas.

- No, el amor y yo no nos hemos llevado muy bien. – se limitó a decir.

- Bueno, sea como sea, tu periodo de prueba ha terminado. Desde ahora eres una tripulante más del Leviatán, y ahora te vas a venir conmigo a entrenar, y si te apetece irte sin dar explicaciones avísame antes ¿vale?

_Este es más largo no me podéis decir que no J Solo puedo deciros que muchas gracias por lo bien que estáis aceptando la historia, y que siento tardar tanto en actualizar. También que necesito RW para vivir, y aunque me pongáis una tontería por favor hacedlo. Muchas Gracias :D_

_También me podéis pedir cosas que queráis que pasen en la historia y yo los intento poner, o personajes no sé… ahí lo dejo._


	6. Chapter 6

_Capítulo 6: Plan B._

Tenía que controlar sus impulsos. Si recordaba algo de las clases de filosofía que había dado en el McKinley, era que algún filósofo famoso había postulado que los instintos nos controlaban, negando nuestra libertad y nadie podía reprimirlos. Pues Quinn quería desafiar la ciencia. Porque había querido besar a Rachel. La primera vez que sintió la necesidad de hacerlo, cuando había estado curándola en la cubierta, pensó que estaba confusa, que la capitana había sido tan amable con ella que estaba confundiendo sus sentimientos. Pero la segunda ocasión, cuando había tenido a la morena frente a ella, ofreciéndole dinero para el tratamiento de Beth y conmocionada por su relato, no encontró escusas. Había querido besarla y todavía se preguntaba de dónde había sacado las fuerzas para no hacerlo.  
Y no podía permitirse aquello, el barco la estaba trastornando, haciendo sensible y débil. Pero a ella le gustaban los chicos, aunque no había tenido suerte con ellos siempre había guardado la esperanzas de encontrar a su hombre ideal y vivir feliz eternamente con él y su hija.

Y su plan de permanecer estoica con Rachel y asumir que no se estaba enamorando de ella tuvo que empezar aquella tarde.  
- ¿Podré ir al abordaje de pasado mañana? - preguntó Quinn parando un golpe imposible de la capitana que frunció el ceño sorprendida. Cuando digirió lo que la rubia acababa de decir bajó su estoque con brusquedad.  
- Claro que no. ¿Estás loca? No llevas ni dos clases, no durarías ni un segundo - aclaró.  
- Esto se me da bien, vamos no finjas que no te ha sorprendido descubrirlo. No puedo esperar, estoy preparada – aseguró Quinn, no sintiéndose muy segura de sus palabras, quería sentirse útil, pero todavía no sabía muy bien a qué se estaba enfrentando realmente.  
- Quinn - la morena se acercó a ella, y solo pudo tragar saliva y repetirse la palabra contención mentalmente una y otra vez -. No creo que estés preparada para un abordaje, no quiero que te pase nada. Además lo que verías allí te marcaría para siempre, a todos nos pasa. Pueden matarte, ver como matan o tener que matar tú, y ni siquiera la persona más fría del mundo se acostumbra a eso.  
Quinn dio un respingo, tardó en asimilar todo lo que le había dicho la morena porque se había perdido en sus ojos durante todo su monólogo.  
- Sí es por mi hija merecerá la pena - se limitó a decir.  
- Quinn no...  
- Por favor Rachel, por favor - suplicó.  
Y la capitana no pudo decir que no. No podía aguantar los ojos verdes de Quinn suplicándole, aunque su súplica fuera algo así como que la dejase suicidarse.  
- Entonces vamos a tener que intensificar todo esto - dijo como respuesta.

Se desplomó en su cama sin que sus piernas pudieran sostener a su cuerpo durante más tiempo. Intensificar era un eufemismo. No pararon de entrenar hasta que su mano comenzó a temblar irremediablemente por el cansancio. Rachel había sido una maestra paciente, agradable y dulce, y Quinn cada vez veía más su plan peligrar. Hubo un momento en el que la capitana le estaba explicando las partes del cuerpo en las que debía de herir a los enemigos para inutilizarlos sin causarles grandes daños, en el que se acercó a ella y después de haberle señalado una parte del abdomen y de las corvas sobre el propio cuerpo de Quinn, posó dos dedos sobre el lado izquierdo del pecho de la rubia. "Y si la espada se hunde aquí morirá en el acto" había dicho, y Quinn estuvo a punto de comprobarlo, le costó recuperar el ritmo constante de su respiración unos segundos.  
- ¿Qué has estado haciendo Fabray? - cuestionó Santana con picardía haciendo acto de presencia en el camarote y abriendo el armario para sacar algo de ropa limpia.  
- Entrenando, voy a ir al abordaje - informó con orgullo intentando ignorar a la latina desnudándose sin pudor ante ella y cambiándose de ropa.  
- ¿En serio? - preguntó incrédula subiéndose las mallas de cuero. - Si que...  
- Santana - la interrumpió Quinn - ¿Puedo contarte algo?  
- Claro... - coincidió la latina tumbándose junto a ella en la cama - y solo si merece la pena, olvidaré que me has interrumpido.  
Quinn sonrió y se mordió el interior de la mejilla con nerviosismo.  
- He querido besar a Rachel - declaró tapándose la cara avergonzada - dos veces.  
- Fabray - exclamó Santana girándose hacia ella con los ojos muy abiertos - tú eres les...  
- No - se apresuró a negar - a mí me gustan los chicos. Solo que ella me... Confunde, ha sido tan amable conmigo, que se me han mezclado ideas. A mí me gustan los chicos - repitió como si el hecho de hacerlo lo hiciera más real.  
- Guau bueno si quieres saber lo que realmente te gusta, me presento voluntaria - respondió la latina sonriendo malévola -. Yo tengo claro que me gustan las chicas.  
Quinn la miró asombrada por las declaraciones e intentó disimular su rubor.  
- Santana...  
- Tranquila rubia, no abusaré de ti mientras estás dormida. Ahora escúchame, el amor es así no distingue, solo te dispara. Da igual que conozcas a la persona de tres días, o tres años... Que sea una chica o un chico... Pasa. Y yo no creo que estés confundida, aunque me cueste reconocerlo la enana tiene su encanto, y contigo está siendo especialmente... Atenta – concluyó.

- No, esto no puede pasar, me voy a asegurar de que no ocurra.

A pesar de tener la mente saturada de problemas, no pareció afectar en nada a su apetito. Miró a su plato con felicidad. Cuando Rachel entró en el comedor le sonrió, y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que responderla con otra sonrisa aunque se apresuró a volver a fijar la vista en su plato.

- Quinn…

La rubia se giró y vio a Joe con cara afligida ocupando el asiento de su izquierda.

- Buenas noches Joe – saludó esbozando una débil sonrisa.

- Siento lo de esta mañana – se disculpó el pirata jugueteando con sus rastas con nerviosismo. – Santana me ha estado mirando mal todo el entrenamiento.

- Oh no, de verdad le dije a Santana que tú no habías tenido nada que ver. De verdad, estoy muy sensible últimamente. – alegó la rubia mientras el chico de las rastras relajaba el gesto y sonreía.

- Gracias Quinn, no te molesto más – se despidió haciendo ademán de levantarse y dirigirse a otra mesa, pero la rubia le agarró del brazo para impedirlo.

- Quédate Joe.

El pirata la miró alegre y aceptó la proposición. Minutos después Santana ocupó el tercer asiento de la mesa y se dedicó a observar con ojos entrecerrados las interacciones entre los chicos. Ya sabía cuál era el plan de la rubia.

De nuevo la sala de reuniones era un espacio tan inmenso que parecía imposible que estuviera contenido dentro de un barco. La parte central estaba ocupada por una mesa de madera tan larga que parecía no tener fin, con butacas dispuestas a su alrededor. En la pared del fondo había un mapamundi con rutas marítimas trazadas a mano y por último una pizarra para dibujar las estrategias.

Aquella mesa estaba presidida por la capitana Berry, con su segunda de abordo Kitty Wilde a su derecha, y el resto de piratas que estaban en la cúspide de la pirámide jerárquica del barco.

Quinn estaba sentada entre Santana y Joe, con la vista pegada en la polvorienta superficie de la mesa, dibujando círculos con los dedos. Se sentía fuera de lugar, seguía sin creerse que Rachel le hubiera propuesto asistir a la reunión. Notaba las miradas de odio de varios de sus nuevos compañeros, en especial la de Kitty a la que no parecía caerle especialmente bien.

- Mañana no quiero errores – habló la capitana con un tono autoritario – el último abordaje fue un completo desastre y tenemos una reputación que mantener. Es un barco pequeño de unos cien metros de eslora, hace poco saquearon la casa de un cónsul y tiene sus arcas llenas. No debería costarnos mucho trabajo conseguir que se rindan. – Se levantó del su sitio y se acercó con pasos decididos a la pizarra, con sus tacones repiqueteando en los tablones de madera -. Vamos a cambiar la estrategia de la última vez, no vamos a hacer grupos, simplemente atacaremos todos a la vez para pillarles por sorpresa - explicó dibujando varias cruces sin sentido sobre la pizarra.

- Pero capitana – todos se giraron interrogantes hacia Quinn que se había atrevido a replicar. La chica había pasado la noche anterior leyendo libros que había encontrado por las estanterías del barco y que la mayoría de tripulantes utilizaban como arma arrojadiza. Ella los salvó de ese destino, y es dio su uso apropiado. Y esos libros le habían enseñado lo suficiente como para saber que la estrategia que había plantado la morena no iba a dar resultado.

- En serio Rachel ¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí? – espetó Kitty con irritación.

- Capitana – le corrigió sin apartar la mirada de Quinn, que estaba comenzado a arrepentirse de haber hablado – es nueva y pensé que le vendría bien saber cómo funcionaba todo esto.

- Mira bonita – atacó de nuevo Kitty despectivamente – no sé quién te crees que eres, pero no tienes ningún derecho a intervenir. Ninguno.

- Creo que deberíamos escucharla, capitana – intervino Joe.

Rachel frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto con la mano para indicar a la rubia que hablase.

- Bueno, creo que si primero hiciésemos un grupo con las espadas anchas, ellos podrían arrinconar a la mayoría de la tripulación del otro barco – escuchó un bufido de indignación de Kitty, pero lo ignoró y continuó hablando -. Después pasaría el grupo de espadas de precisión y podrían abrirse paso con más rapidez y encontrar al capitán y pedir su rendición.

Silencio. Silencio que se prolongó durante unos dolorosos segundos en los que Quinn temía haberlo fastidiado todo por completo.

- Fabray tiene razón – coincidió Santana recibiendo una mirada fulminante de la segunda de abordo.

- ¿Ahora la opinión de López también cuenta? – bramó Kitty poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- La mía sí, - aclaró Rachel – y vamos a seguir la estrategia de Quinn.

Después de la polémica reunión Quinn estaba apoyada contra la barandilla de la cubierta principal, hombro con hombro con Joe.

- Lo de antes ha sido increíble – la felicitó clavando en ella su atractiva mirada.

- Creo que Kitty opina lo mismo, mañana sospecho que intentará matarme en el abordaje y fingir que no me había reconocido.

- Cerrará su bocaza cuando mañana ganemos el abordaje gracias a ti, además iremos a celebrarlo a BreadSeax. – la rubia elevó una ceja – Es la taberna más famosa entre los piratas – explicó – está muy bien oculta, en un lugar secreto, y allí podemos emborracharnos sin temer a que nos detengan.

Quinn sonrió y miró a Joe. Era el tipo de chico que podía gustarle, siempre le habían gustado rebeldes, del contrario no habría tenido nada con Puck y no se hubiera cansado tan pronto de Finn. Tenía unos ojos penetrantes, y una sonrisa demasiado sexy. Las rastas le favorecían demasiado. Y desde el primer momento le había visto como el candidato ideal para aclarar sus ideas.

Un carraspeo interrumpió sus cavilaciones, se giró, rozando su hombro con el de Joe para descubrir a Rachel observando la escena con los brazos apoyados en las caderas. Parecía molesta.

- Hart, deberías estar limpiando las espadas para mañana ¿no es cierto? – preguntó la morena mientras el chico asentía agachando la cabeza. – Pues vamos – apremió dando una palmada.

- Te ayudo Joe – comentó Quinn empezando a seguirle en un intento de no quedarse a solas con Rachel.

- No Quinn tengo que hablar contigo.

La rubia cerró los ojos soltando aire. Era adulta y podía controlarse. Se despidió del chico de las rastas con una sacudida de su mano y giró sobre sus talones para quedar enfrente de la capitana. Sintió un escalofrío cuando la morena le cogió de la mano y la arrastró por los pasillos del barco. _Tiene las manos muy frías Quinn, por eso estás temblando _pensó, tratando de auto convencerse. Ingresaron en la primera sala vacía que encontraron, que casualmente fue el despacho de la capitana. Esta cerró la puerta tras ella y avanzó unos pasos hasta apoyarse en la mesa y colocar sus manos en las dos esquinas.

- Quinn, Quinn, Quinn – musitó negando con la cabeza - ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

- Creía que era una mala estrategia – se justificó encogiéndose de hombros, supo desde un primer momento a qué se refería.

- Lo es, - aceptó la capitana sonriendo, Quinn desvió su mirada al suelo – pero podrías habérmela dicho en privado. La gente se está dando cuenta de que estoy haciendo muchas excepciones contigo y quieren explicaciones. Kitty me ha montado un numerito, y es mi segunda de abordo no me conviene tener discusiones con ella.

- Es estúpida – observó la rubia sin poder reprimir el comentario.

- Es tu autoridad – añadió Rachel negando con la cabeza divertida, y estiró el brazo enlazando su mano con la de la chica atrayéndola hacia ella – al igual que yo. Y vas a tener que hacerme caso alguna vez en tu vida ¿No crees?

Quinn se humedeció los labios con nerviosismo. _Respira, inspira, vamos Quinn, respira inspira… ¿por qué tiene que ser tan… amable?_

- Y mañana el asunto es serio, tienes que ceñirte al plan – continuó poniendo mucho énfasis en sus palabras -. No sabes cómo funciona esto, y no hay que improvisar. No hagas locuras, hazme por una vez caso ¿sí? No podría perdonarme si te hicieran daño.

_Bueno, bueno chicos. FELIZ HALLOWEEN, he tenido que escribir el capítulo super rápido porque me voy de puente y no os quería hacer esperar. Voy a estar incomunicada estos días y nada sería mejor que volver y tener esto colapsado de RW. Actualizaré cuando tenga unos cuantos RW y vuelva del puente. El siguiente cap promete, lo adelanto. Gracias a LeasLion, SoLonely 82, Akasha96, Rociio, SakuraC319, ViriGr y Guest por los del anterior. Y sí, tengo una idea para meter Brittana a ver si queda bien._

_Hasta la próxima J_


	7. Chapter 7

_ Capítulo 7: Abordaje_

Las tres plataformas descendieron con lentitud hasta unir las cubiertas de los dos barcos creando un acceso improvisado. El entorno de Quinn se emborronó, y solo era capaz de sentir la sangre bombear en sus oídos. _¿Dónde demonios te has metido? ¿A qué clase de persona con sentido común se le ocurre suplicar que le dejen meterse aquí? _Se recriminó a sí misma, mientras continuaba en la cubierta del Leviatán aferrándose a su florete como si fuera lo único de lo que se veía capaz. Empezó a sentir empujones a su espalda, y se vio obligada a avanzar. Joe le tendió la mano desde lo alto de la plataforma, y ella la aceptó, agradeciendo que ese apoyo apaciguara un poco su vértigo. El chico le guiñó el ojo antes de ayudar a la siguiente persona a cruzar.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta sus pies estaban sobre los tablones de madera de la cubierta del Albatros, el barco que abordarían aquel día. Rachel había sido clara, no tenía que despegarse de Santana, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Y tenía que limitarse a parar los golpes que propinasen y tan solo eso. Exclusivamente eso. Se giró y vio a Santana pisar con seguridad el suelo firme mientras le lanzaba una mirada cómplice. Le hizo un gesto con la mano y Quinn la siguió. La cubierta comenzaba a llenarse de gente, parecía que las personas del Albatros empezaban a ser conscientes de que les estaban abordando. Buscó es rostro de la capitana por encima del mar de gente y de los sonidos de filos de espadas chocando que empezaban a oírse. Pero no lo encontró y no pudo evitar sentir angustia. Kitty pasó a su lado y le propinó un golpe con el mango de su estoque en las costillas, y Quinn se encogió ligeramente, pero decidió no hacer nada al respecto, no en ese momento.

- ¡Quinn, mueve tu perfecto culo de una maldita vez! – le apremió Santana.

La rubia dando un respingo obedeció, encontrándose con un par de filos de espadas en su camino que interceptó sin problemas. No pudo evitar sentirse poderosa, en dos días había conseguido durar más de cinco minutos viva en un abordaje. Minutos después eso la hizo sentirse capaz de hacer cualquier cosa en ese mismo momento. Cuando llegó a la altura de la latina vio que había comenzado un duelo paralelo con una pirata del Albatros. La tripulación enemiga llevaba un uniforme negro, compuesto por un polo y unos pantalones ceñidos con la silueta del pájaro bordada a la altura del pecho. Santana era bastante agresiva atacando, pero la serenidad de su contrincante le estaba ganando la partida. No lo dudo y le atestó un superficial corte en el antebrazo, lo que provocó que le pulso de la chica temblase y Santana pudiera dar un golpe a su espada lo suficientemente fuerte como para tirarla por la borda. La muchacha abrió los ojos con terror, asumiendo que iba a morir, pero Quinn y Santana se dieron la vuelta para ver cómo iban las cosas a su bando ignorándola por completo.

- ¿Dónde has estado desaprovechando tu talento todo este tiempo, Fabray? – preguntó la latina intentando recuperar el aliento mientras veía con ojos entrecerrados demasiados charcos de sangre salpicando los tablones del suelo.

- ¿Dónde está Rachel? – preguntó instintivamente Quinn.

- ¡Vamos Quinn, no te preocupes por la enana! Ella ha hecho esto más de mil veces, le encanta lucirse en los abordajes. Tenemos que encontrar al capitán, las cosas se están complicando.

- ¿Cuándo le encontremos qué haremos?

- Esperar a que Kitty o Rachel lleguen y pidan su rendición, o le maten – añadió encogiéndose de hombros como si asesinar a alguien fuera lo más natural del mundo.

- ¿Puede hacerlo otra persona? – volvió a cuestionar Quinn, parando el ataque de un pirata sin dientes que se había abalanzado contra las chicas.

- Bueno… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Santana hizo una mueca de dolor cuando un corte del que no supo su origen impacto contra su brazo.

- Porque está ahí – indicó Quinn, _malditos impulsos _lamentó_ cada vez son más suicidas_, y a pesar de las réplicas de la latina se abrió paso entre los piratas, intentando no resbalar con la sangre y fijó su objetivo en el capitán del Albatros.

Siempre había disfrutado con los abordajes. En cierto modo el miedo, el caos y la sangre que se respiraban cuando te veías rodeada por uno la estimulaban. Sabía que poca gente podía ser un rival suyo, y para ella los duelos eran un juego de niños. Nunca se ponía nerviosa, y nunca desviaba la atención de su objetivo. Menos aquel día. Su corazón había empezado a contraerse desde que había pisado la cubierta del Albatros y no había divisado la cabeza rubia de Quinn por ningún lado. _Todo ha sido culpa tuya Rachel, no tenías que haberla dejado venir, por muy adorable que fuera su cara de súplica. _Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Los piratas del barco enemigo la reconocieron como la capitana y tuvo que herir de gravedad a algunos para abrirse paso en la cubierta, con la mente más pendiente de encontrar a Quinn que al capitán.

- Rach, las cosas se están poniendo feas – escuchó la voz de Kitty a sus espaldas y se giró sorprendida -. Algunos de los nuestros están muy graves.

- ¿Quiénes? – preguntó con avidez, necesitaba saber los nombres

– Karofsky, Chang y Anderson.

Nunca escuchar que miembros de su tripulación estaban heridos le había aliviado tanto.

- Esto está a punto de acabarse – musitó.

Entonces sintió como perdía el aliento. En proa divisó finalmente a Quinn, se estaba separando de Santana y atravesando el mar de espadas con una facilidad asombrosa. Cuando vio dónde tenía clavado los ojos la rubia, gritó. Obviamente su grito quedó sofocado por el caótico estruendo que reinaba en la atmósfera. _Joder Quinn_ _¿Qué mierda pretendes hacer? _Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, lo vio. Se llevó la mano a la boca incapaz de creer lo que estaba pasando.

Reconoció al capitán del Albatros simplemente porque su uniforme era de color gris, y una estrella dorada coronaba la figura del ave en su pecho. No sabía qué le había llevado a lanzarse a por él. Quizá fue porque sabía que su barco estaba perdiendo su batalla y si se demoraban más los daños podrían ser irreversibles, o porque la adrenalina que circulaba en grandes dosis por su sangre la estaba haciendo actuar de forma irracional.

El chico, que no debía sobrepasar los veinticinco años acaba de perforar en pecho de un pirata del Leviatán que se desplomó en el suelo en el acto. Oyó un grito amortiguado en la lejanía, y tragó saliva. Nunca había visto un cadáver, porque estaba muerto ¿no? Su estoque viró entre sus dedos, pero entonces la imagen de Beth irrumpió en su mente armándola del valor que necesitaba. Antes de dar al capitán tiempo para reaccionar presionó la punta de su espada debajo de su mentón. Los ojos del chico se entrecerraron para mirar la punta de la espada con temor.

- Rendiros – ordenó Quinn con voz ronca. No se podía creer lo que estaba haciendo.

El capitán abrió la boca con parsimonia y logró pronunciar las palabras "de acuerdo" entremezcladas por un gruñido. Cuando iba a elevar las comisuras de sus labios para formar la sonrisa de satisfacción más sincera de su vida notó un dolor desgarrador perforar su espalda y continuar hasta su abdomen. Su alarido de dolor retumbó por todos los rincones del barco, que de improviso se había sumido en un silencio sepulcral. Una gota de sudor cayó por su frente y después todo se volvió borroso.

- ¿Está abriendo los ojos? – escuchó decir a una voz con un ápice de desesperación. La identificó de inmediato como la de Santana.

- Creo que sí – concedió una voz masculina que si no se equivocaba pertenecía a Joe - ¿Quinn me oyes?

- Chicos id a ayudar a traer las cosas del Albatros, luego podréis verla ¿De acuerdo? – propuso la voz de Rachel, y la rubia no pudo evitar alzar las comisuras de sus labios a tientas, por encima de todo el dolor que sentía.

- Pero capitana – musitó Santana, y supuso que la mirada de Rachel la había hecho callar.

- López es una orden – espetó con autoridad, y acto seguido se escuchó el sonido de los tacones de la latina y las suelas de las botas de Joe alejarse del lugar.

Parecía que con cada latido, el dolor palpitante se extendía por su ser. Sentía su cuerpo encharcado en sudor, la camiseta y los pantalones que su compañera le había prestado estaban en esos momentos pegados a su lívida piel. Puso todas las energías que podían quedarle en despegar los párpados finalmente, no sin dificultad.

Lo primero con lo que se topó fue con los ojos de Rachel, marrones, expresivos y cálidos con un sutil reborde grisáceo alrededor de su iris. En su interior brillaba una mezcla equitativa de miedo y euforia. Durante esos segundos el dolor le pareció secundario.

- ¿Quinn? ¿Me escuchas? – habló la capitana llevando instintivamente la mano a la mejilla de la chica, su piel estaba ardiendo.

- Sí – logró responder con dificultad, su boca estaba seca y cada sonido que intentaba emitir hería su garganta.

- Oh dios – susurró la capitana soltando un suspiro y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, pero se apresuró a volver a mirar a la rubia. – Escúchame ¿Vale? No hables, llevas un par de minutos inconsciente, has perdido bastante sangre, pero te pondrás bien. Solo que… - tragó saliva y bajo la mirada hacia el vientre de Quinn, que estaba al descubierto ya que se había preocupado de remangarle la camiseta hasta la altura del pecho -. Las armas del Albatros eran muy rudimentarias y bueno… cuando te clavaron el estoque la hoja se partió y sigue clavada en tu abdomen.

Quinn abrió los ojos de forma desorbitada. Ignorando lo mucho que le dolió bajar el cuello se miró la herida. Sangre, todo estaba cubierto de sangre, su ropa, su piel, el suelo y las manos de Rachel. Había un orificio de salida, ligeramente abultado, del que sobresalía un apéndice con el extremo partido de forma desigual, la hoja de un florete.

- Madre mía – balbució Quinn mientras sus manos comenzaban a temblar y notaba como la inmensidad del mar se le quedaba pequeña, negándole más aire. Un débil flujo de carmesí sangre continuaba brotando de la herida. Sintió su cabeza ligera, como si se le estuvieran escapando los pensamientos y solo dejasen lugar a pánico -. Me duele mucho – lamentó dando una convulsión – Rachel me duele mucho.

- Lo sé, lo sé, te voy a sacar el filo.

- No, no por favor – suplicó sin apartar la mirada de su vientre.

- No te mires – la mano de la capitana se desplazó hasta la barbilla de Quinn levantándola con suavidad para que la mirase directamente a ella – Mírame a mí, confía en mí.

A pesar de que su piel estaba entumecida notó cuando los dedos de la morena se posaron en ella. Clavó sus ojos en los marrones de Rachel, tal y como se lo había pedido mientras su cuerpo continuaba dando pequeñas convulsiones como las que precedían a los llantos. La mano de la morena se volvió a posar en su mejilla y le acarició con el dedo pulgar. Comenzó a tirar del fragmento de espada. La espalda del Quinn se arqueó de dolor y se arrastró hacia atrás notando como se clavaba más en la barandilla del barco. Rachel no paró, continuó tirando de la hoja con una velocidad indeterminada, pero a Quinn le parecieron años.

- Vamos, ya casi está, tranquila, tranquila – susurraba.

Una oleada de liberación colisionó contra ella cuando sintió como la espalda salía por completo de su cuerpo. Vio en la mano de la morena el fragmento, chorreando sangre. Entonces lo siguiente que notó fue a la capitana rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, fundiéndose en un abrazo.

- Estás temblando – apuntó Rachel, y Quinn notó como sonreía contra su cuello – ya pasó.

- Gracias – agregó en un tono casi inaudible, por lo que tuvo que acercarse aún más a la oreja de la capitana para que pudiera escucharla.

Se separaron después de un tiempo que no pudieron calcular. Cuando el rostro de Rachel se alineó con el suyo, quedando la una frente a la otra, a la misma altura, fue la tercera vez. La maldita tercera vez que los instintos de besarla controlaron su mente. _Quinn no puedes hacerlo, no lo fastidies todo ahora _se aconsejó a sí misma, y se obligó a desviar la mirada hacia el lado. Le pareció escuchar un gruñido pero no estuvo segura, y se llevó la mano para taponar la herida que hasta hacía unos instantes se le había olvidado por completo.

- Rach… - cerró los ojos al escuchar la irritante voz de Kitty detrás de ellas -. ¿Puedes venir un momento? Tengo que hablar contigo.

Rachel no se giró para mirarla, cruzó una mirada con Quinn que se limitó a asentir para dejarla camino libre para irse con su segunda de abordo. La capitana se incorporó con cierto recelo y miró a su alrededor.

- Santana. Llévala a la enfermería y véndala – ordenó mientras se giraba para dirigirse a Kitty – Vamos.

Quinn vio una sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia que la alertó, pero no pudo hacer nada al respecto. Vio como Santana dejaba uno de los cofres que estaba trasportando al interior del barco en el suelo y se acercaba con presteza hasta ella.

- Estás loquísima, Fabray – reconoció mientras se agachaba para ayudar a su compañera a levantarse.

Según el relato de Santana todo el barco estaba revolucionado por su culpa. Además de que se había saltado la jerarquía del Leviatán como si llevara toda la vida siendo su tripulante, les había dado la victoria. La latina le explicó que cuando había acorralado al capitán del Albatros en acto de _cobardía sin límite, _tal y cómo lo había calificado ella, una pirata del barco enemigo se había acercado y le había perforado la espalda saliendo por el vientre. La espalda se había roto en el interior cuando había intentado sacarla y en ese intervalo de tiempo, Santana se había acercado para continuar apuntado la barbilla del capitán y Rachel había desarmado a quién le había herido. El resto había sido pura rutina, trasladaron a los heridos de nuevo a su barco, con Quinn entre ellos, mientras el resto de piratas en plenas facultades transportaba el botín a sus propias arcas. Durante esos procesos la gente no podía para de hablar sobre el comportamiento de la rubia, y solo Kitty parecía estar indignada con él. Santana también puso énfasis en lo preocupada que había estado la capitana, que ni siquiera había supervisado el transbordo de cofres.

Hacía varias horas que ya habían partido rumbo al Breadseax para celebrar el éxito. Quinn se miró el pulcro vendaje que le había realizado Santana alrededor del abdomen, había visto algunos mucho peores en hospitales de renombre. En el lugar donde estaba en orificio de salida la tela se había teñido ligeramente de rojo, pero menos de lo que había esperado.

- ¿Qué te vas a poner para esta noche? – preguntó la latina descartando un vestido verde que había sacado del armario y tirándolo a una pila que había acumulado sobre su cama.

- Nada, no voy a ir, todavía me duele – respondió Quinn.

- Oh vamos Fabray, ¿Quién no quiere celebrar que hoy ha estado a punto de palmarla? – bromeó arrastrando un vestido rojo al montón de "posibles" -. Además he visto como has disfrutado del abrazo con Berry, seguro que quieres impresionarla esta noche. Mira este – añadió levantando un vestido negro extremamente ajustado -. Te quedaría genial, todo el Breadseax me agradecería habértelo dejado.

- No quiero impresionar a nadie San – comentó con pesadez ruborizada -. Además no tengo problemas con los vestidos, traje un par de ellos en mi mochila. Al menos con uno mío, no tendré que preocuparme de que no se me vea todo.

- ¡Que aburrida eres! Los vestidos están para enseñar, no voy a dejar ni una chica viva esta noche – aseguró guiñándole un ojo – ¿entonces eso es un sí? – Quinn se encogió de hombros - ¡Venga! ¿Dónde está tu recién adquirido espíritu pirata? Esa herida es una tontería, con dos chupitos se te olvidará que la tienes.

- Ya hemos llegado – anunció Sugar asomándose con timidez en el umbral de la puerta del despacho de la capitana Berry.

- Gracias, ahora salgo – explicó ajustándose el escote de su vestido.

Era crema, de palabra de honor con falda de vuelo que se acababa a la altura de rodillas. Nunca lo había estrenado antes, pero después de todo ese había sido un gran día, la ocasión lo merecía ¿O no? No bebería mucho aquella noche, necesitaba mantener su mente despejada. Estaba confusa, preocupada y quizá arrepentida. Sacudió la cabeza con violencia para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. La charla con Kitty le había afectado, le había explicado que esa misma mañana el barco del célebre capitán Artie Abrams, había sido encontrado con toda su tripulación muerta, ni un solo superviviente. No se sabían más detalles porque todo había sido muy repentino, pero la noticia de por sí era bastante alarmante. Pero lo que más le afectado a Rachel era de lo que habían hablado después…

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza y salió finalmente de su despacho.

El Breadseax era una taberna localizada en algún recóndito lugar del mundo. Nunca había tenido riesgo de ser descubierta por las autoridades. Estaba sostenida por unas plataformas de madera que se erigían por encima del nivel del agua y facilitaba la entrada de los barcos. Tenía un letrero de neón que parpadeaba amenazando con fundirse.

Pisó los tablones desgastados de madera, y el bullicio que reinaba en la taberna ya se hizo patente. Se giró y descubrió a los miembros de su tripulación con sus mejores galas caminando por la pasarela, pero Rachel solo se fijó en ella.

Estaba al lado de Santana, que llevaba un provocativo, quizá demasiado, vestido rojo. Pero ella, ella había elegido uno verde, del mismo tono que sus ojos. Su mente se nubló, sintió un hormigueo en el estómago y se olvidó te todo lo que había ocurrido hasta el momento. Esperó a que la latina se despidiera de la rubia, no sin antes asegurarse de que estaba bien. Rachel fulminó con la mirada a Joe que se acercó a Quinn con la intención acompañarla hasta el interior de la taberna, y se separó de ella con precipitación. La capitana comenzó a acercarse, presenciando como varios de sus piratas felicitaban a la rubia, la preguntaba por su estado o sencillamente halagaban su vestido. Ella simplemente asentía y sonreía. _Con su maldita sonrisa irresistible _lamentó Rachel mientras llegaba a su altura y le tendía la mano.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? – preguntó sin reprimirse a la hora de escanear su indumentaria verde ahora que lo tenía en primer plano.

- Claro – aceptó con un tono dulce dejándose llevar por la morena aunque tensando un poco su expresión.

Frenaron el filo de la plataforma de madera, cuando ya todos los tripulantes del Leviatán habían entrado al interior del bar y solo quedaban ellas en el exterior, en el límite entre los tablones y la caída de más de un metro al mar, que aquella noche ondulaba con calma. La luna se reflejaba en su superficie, dando una iluminación blanquecina a todo su alrededor.

- Rachel – se adelantó Quinn antes de que la morena pudiera explicarse -. Sé lo que quieres decirme, que en qué demonios estaba pensado cuando me salté tus órdenes. Que estoy loca, que soy un desastre y que nunca pienso lo que hago. Que la próxima vez no será una simple herida en el vientre si no algo peor – hizo una mueca de dolor y se llevó la mano a la cadera provocando que la capitana se acercase más a ella alarmada, se tomó su tiempo para respirar -. Y sí, me lo tengo merecido, y fue una tontería. Pero no pensé simplemente vi al capitán y…

- Quinn – interrumpió Rachel negando con la cabeza y sonriendo – a veces es mejor no pensar.

Y con esas palabras, se acercó más a ella, colocó la mano detrás de su cuello, y atrajo los labios de Quinn contra los suyos, rompiendo la distancia que las separaba.

_Tenía tantas ganas de colgar este capítulo… Bueno en el fondo estoy triste, os pedí Rw y no me habéis hecho apenas. Espero que me compenséis con este, de verdad los necesito para saber que estoy haciendo las cosas bien aunque pongáis una tontería. _

_Por fin ¿No? El siguiente capítulo también es movidito, lo intentaré colgar pronto pero está difícil, voy a suspender todo porque escribo en vez de estudiar. Además este lo he hecho muy laaargo._

_En fin, gracias por leer en serio._

_Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen._


	8. Chapter 8

_Capitulo 8 - Realidad_

Fue un beso en el que descargaron toda la tensión que habían acumulado desde que se habían conocido. Estiraron cada segundo, disfrutaron cada mínimo roce de sus labios y se dejaron llegar olvidando por unos instantes todo lo que había en su problemático alrededor. Quinn pudo sentir como su contención, y la barrera que había construido entre la capitana y ella se desplomaba cayendo desde el muelle al mar a dos metros de altura más abajo. Rodeó la cintura de Rachel con delicadeza, mientras la morena tenía sus dedos enredados en el cabello rubio de Quinn. Soltando un gruñido la capitana se separó precipitadamente de ella, acariciándose el brazo avergonzada en un intento de disimular. Había oído a alguien acercarse. Quinn se giró con el ceño fruncido para ver quién las había interrumpido, y lamentando no tener su espada para darle su merecido. Sugar avanzó unos pasos hacia las chicas con timidez, la rubia la fulminó con la mirada, pero ella no pareció advertirlo.

- Capitana ¿No entra? La están empezando a echar en falta, quieren celebrar el triunfo con usted – informó la chica – y contigo también – añadió girándose hacia Quinn que no había modificado lo más mínimo su mueca de irritación.

- Sí claro – respondió Rachel pasándose la mano por la frente con nerviosismo, echó una mirada de disculpa a Quinn y siguió a Sugar hasta el interior del BreadSeax.

La rubia se quedó estática unos minutos. ¿Enserio todo aquello acababa de ocurrir? Todavía sentía el sabor de los labios de la morena sobre los suyos, y la sensación era mejor de lo que había imaginado. Se arrepentía de haberse contenido durante tanto tiempo, pero tenía miedo de pensar lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

Negó con la cabeza en un intento de disipar sus dudas y avanzó para meterse en la taberna.

* * *

Aunque en un primer momento había decidido que no iba a beber la influencia de Santana echó sus planes por tierra. Junto a la latina se tiró gran parte de la noche pegada a la barra pidiendo continuamente rondas de chupitos que cada vez las volvían más desinhibidas. Después Quinn se puso a bailar con Joe, porque por mucho que trató de encontrar a la capitana entre la aglomeración de piratas ebrios no la encontró. Si su mente hubiera estado en plenas facultades se hubiera preguntado si la estaba evitando. Santana se puso a bailar de forma sugerente con una chica rubia de ojos azules de un barco ajeno al Leviatán. Incluso se pasaron varias canciones besándose sin separarse la una de la otra.

Y el resto de la noche se resumió en una sucesión de imágenes borrosas de ella bailando y riéndose con Joe, pero con la mente aún rememorando de forma vívida su beso con Rachel, aunque continuó sin encontrar un rastro de ella.

* * *

Despertó la mañana siguiente sobre su diminuta cama del barco. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo había vuelto a bordo. Su resaca y el dolor en el vientre fueron las pruebas de que el día anterior había existido, y nunca un dolor le había parecido tan satisfactorio. Se giró y descubrió el cuerpo de Santana derrumbado sobre su cama en una posición demasiado incómoda aún con el vestido de la noche anterior. La hubiera despertado si no supiera los males y agresivos despertares que tenía la latina.

El chirrido que desprendían las bisagras de su armario retumbó dolorosamente en su cerebro. Sacó el primer conjunto de Santana que encontró y lo volvió a cerrar, cerrando los ojos ante el estruendo. Se vistió, intentando doblar el abdomen lo mínimo posible, y no viendo la hora para encontrar a Rachel y hablar o incluso repetir lo de la noche anterior.

- ¿Quinn? – balbució Santana con la voz amortiguada por la almohada - ¿Por qué eres tan jodidamente ruidosa?

- Santana no grites – le recriminó llevándose las manos a la orejas.

La latina se intentó incorporar, con dificultad, sus piernas temblaron cuando pisó el suelo. Tenía todo el maquillaje corrido, y el vestido arrugado. Se lo quitó con torpeza, y se puso su conjunto habitual de los entrenamientos.

- Vamos a desayunar anda – propuso haciéndole un gesto a la rubia para que saliesen de la habitación.

Ocuparon su mesa habitual, una de las del fondo y no se levantaron para servirse nada porque ninguna de las dos tenía mucho apetito.

- ¿Y qué tal ayer San? Te vi muy entretenida – comentó Quinn apoyando su barbilla entre sus manos mientras buscaba distraída la cabeza morena de Rachel.

- Bueno, tú tampoco te aburriste mucho – sentenció la latina encogiéndose de hombros y dibujando una sonrisa – te vi bailar con Joe. Yo conocí a una chica se llama Britt.

- ¿De qué barco es?

- No lo sé Fabray – respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco – no hablamos mucho, nos dedicamos a otras cosas.

- Olvidaré lo desagradable que puedes llegar a ser a veces porque hoy estoy de buen humor – indicó la rubia sin abandonar la radiante sonrisa que lucía desde que se había despertado.

Joe se acercó a su mesa y se derrumbó en la silla de al lado impidiendo que Santana pudiera preguntarle a Quinn el motivo de su repentina felicidad. Dio un bostezo y se giró para dirigirse a la rubia:

- Tengo una resaca, mi cabeza va a explotar. Hoy no habrá entrenamientos ¿no?

- ¿Has visto a Rachel? – cuestionó ignorando la pregunta del chico, notó como la intensa mirada de Santana se posaba en ella – A la capitana quiero decir… - corrigió.

El chico de las rastras se encogió de hombros y se echó hacia atrás con su silla.

- Debe de estar ocupada, por lo de ayer – contestó encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa malévola.

Quinn frunció el ceño. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Al abordaje? ¿O acaso alguien les había visto en su escena del muelle del BreadSeax? ¿Se habían olvidado tanto de todo lo que las rodeaba que no se había dado cuenta de que había alguien presente? Quinn intentó regular su respiración nerviosa. No estaba preparada para que alguien las hubiese pillado.

- ¿Qué de ayer? – espetó con avidez.

- ¿No os habéis enterado? – exclamó Joe alzando una ceja con incredulidad. Santana soltó un bufido de irritación.

- Vamos Hart, suéltalo de una maldita vez, vas a la matar a la rubia de un infarto – le recriminó.

- Kitty y la capitana han empezado a salir. Ayer Wilde se lo pidió a Rachel después del abordaje y ella le dijo que sí – explicó el chico.

Sintió como si una bola de demolición hubiera colisionado contra ella sin miramientos. El dolor de cabeza o de la herida de estoque parecían nimios comparados con las punzadas que estaba sufriendo su corazón. Vio la cara de compasión que le lanzaba Santana y ella se levantó del comedor con precipitación. No se podía creer que una de las mejores experiencias de su vida hubiera sido una farsa. ¿Cómo Rachel, esa chica tan dulce que se había prestado a ayudarla aunque no hubiera motivos para hacerlo, que la había cuidado y tratado como si hubiera sido tripulante del Leviatán durante toda la vida, podía haberla hecho algo así? Todo había sido mentira.

Caminó por los pasillos, y durante el trayecto sus ganas de llorar fueron sustituidas por el rencor y la ira. Cuando llegó a la altura del despacho de la morena, vio la puerta entreabierta y supuso que se encontraba dentro. Ahora entendía de que quería hablarle Kitty cuando las había interrumpido en la cubierta, ella misma le había dado vía libre a la morena para irse con su segunda.

Sin pensarlo durante más tiempo empujó la puerta del despacho con brusquedad y entró en el interior. Rachel levantó la cabeza sobresaltada. Estaba sentada en su escritorio ojeando el periódico de aquel día con cara de preocupación. El Leviatán contaba con un mecanismo innovador en el mundo de la piratería, y a través de gaviotas adiestradas, podían disfrutar de la prensa diaria y enterarse de todas las noticias en un tiempo record. Tenía el rostro desencajado, y unas marcadas ojeras se habían instalado en sus ojos. Parecía haber pasado en vela toda la noche.

- Quinn – susurró levantándose de su butaca con intención de acercarse a la rubia.

Esta retrocedió unos pasos para evitar el contacto. Vio como la morena fruncía el ceño, y eso la enfadó más. ¿Qué pretendía?

- Solo me pasaba por aquí para felicitarle – explicó cruzándose de brazos mientras intentaba no demostrar lo dolida que estaba y lo que hubiera deseado besar a la capitana de nuevo -. No todos los días oyes noticias tan… bonitas – continuó deliberando unos instantes las palabras. - ¡El amor ha triunfado! Guau capitana de verdad, la felicito, se ha llevado a lo mejorcito de barco.

- Quinn – repitió en un tono prácticamente inaudible, pero a pesar de que la rubia lo escuchó a la perfección hizo caso omiso y continuó su monólogo.

- Y espero que no la dejes marchar, porque no todos los días encuentras a una rubia con la voz tan desagradable. Además de compresiva ¿Eh? Cualquiera un poco escrupulosa se ofende si su novia, que lleva unas horas siendo su novia por cierto – acotó -, se besa como si no hubiera mañana con otra, sin importarle una mierda los sentimientos de las demás. Así que, sinceramente, espero que seáis muy felices las dos, y presiento que vuestra relación está bien encaminada desde el principio.

Después de inyectar la mayor dosis de sarcasmo de la que fue capaz en sus últimas palabras se giró dispuesta a irse con la imagen de la reacción de la capitana clavada en la retina. Notó la mano de la morena aferrarse con fuerza a su codo para impedirla avanzar.

- Quinn escúchame – exigió con los ojos vidriosos.

- ¿Es una orden? – preguntó con tono crudo sin dignarse a mirarla.

- Sí – aclaró la capitana intentando sonar autoritaria, pero su voz se quebraba por momentos.

- Pues una vez más me la voy a saltar – concluyó, logrando zafarse de la capitana, cerrando la puerta del despacho tras ella dando el mayor portazo posible.

Se arrepintió del ruido que hizo cuando su cabeza estuvo a punto de estallar.

* * *

Rachel se levantó de su cama cuando los primeros rayos de sol traspasaron la escotilla de su habitación. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche. El abordaje. La victoria gracias a Quinn. Cuando tuvo que extraerla el fragmento de espada. Su conversación con Kitty. Las noticias. El beso. Su mente estaba demasiado saturada.

Nunca había sentido un dolor tan desgarrador como el que atizó su cuerpo cuando vio como herían a Quinn, y observaba a el cuerpo laxo de la chica desplomarse en el suelo rodeada de un charco de sangre, ni siquiera cuando la había herido a ella. Todavía se preguntaba de dónde había salido la fuerza y la velocidad para atacar a ese pirata cobarde que contemplaba la figura de la rubia con una sonrisa torcida de victoria.

Se le había olvidado todo lo demás, ni siquiera intercambió una palabra con el capitán del Albatros, solo le preocupaba el hecho de que la chica estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y parecía no responder a los estímulos de su entorno. Elliot y Joe transportaron el cuerpo de la rubia al Leviatán, mientras ella daba la escueta orden de que vaciaran las arcas y cogieran su merecido botín.

Y cuando Quinn se despertó, vio como lo primero con lo que se encontraban sus ojos fascinantes eran con los suyos. Y tuvo una sensación de liberación momentánea que se esfumó de pronto cuando tuvo que sacarle el trozo de espada. Cuando la abrazó sin poder aguantar más la tensión, supo que no podía aguantarse. Entonces sus rostros quedaron alineados y la hubiera besado sin pensárselo, si ella no hubiera desviado la vista. No supo si lo hizo de forma inconsciente, o verdaderamente la estaba rechazando pero no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada. Se chocó de bruces con la realidad, Quinn era una chica, por cierto heterosexual, cuyo única misión en el barco era ganar dinero para pagar el tratamiento de su hija, y abandonaría el Leviatán lo antes posible sin importar los sentimientos que la capitana tuviera hacia ella. Laverdad no les gustó.

Por eso, cuando Kitty la pilló con aquella crisis depresiva, y después de la noticia del asesinato de su amigo Artie Abrams, la dijo que sí. "Rach es que ya no puedo soportarlo más – le había dicho -, te noto muy distante últimamente y no creo que sea capaz de aguantarlo. Estoy enamorada de ti, desde el primer día que me propusiste en el BreadSeax que me uniera a tu tripulación, y quiero dar un paso más". De su boca salió un sí, crudo, áspero, con el que pretendía aceptar que Kitty se iba a quedar con ella y Quinn no. Acto seguido Kitty se arrojó a sus brazos y la besó. Fue un beso incómodo, Rachel no estuvo especialmente participativa por mucho empeño que puso. Al principio, antes de la llegada de Quinn que lo había desestructurado todo, su segunda le había atraído. Era una pirata de talento, guapa, quizá demasiado absorbente en algunas ocasiones, pero nadie era perfecto, había pensado. Estuvieron varios años en algo que no se podía llegar a llamar una relación, pero era algo similar. Pero cuando vio por primera vez a Quinn Fabray en día que había hecho escala para coger mercancías, sus interacciones con su segunda se habían reducido casi a cero. "Sabía que te quedarías conmigo" le había susurrado como despedida, dejando a la capitana sola para poder prepararse para la fiesta.

Y toda esa contención que había confiado en tener, se volatilizó cuando vio a la rubia con su vestido verde. El beso, aunque no supo con exactitud cuánto había durado, había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida, y el que había compartido con Kitty no existía en comparación.

Después puso todo su empeño en evitar a las dos rubias durante toda la noche, pasando gran parte del tiempo refugiada en el baño, ahogándose en su propio mar de culpabilidad y éxtasis.

Y cuando pensó que podía arreglar las cosas como era debido, porque creía que la noticia de su reciente noviazgo no se habría extendido, o al menos no lo suficiente, Quinn irrumpió en su despacho, reprochándole todo camuflado en ironía. Quiso detenerla, quiso decirle que había sido un error y que solo la quería a ella, pero no quiso escucharla. "Pues una vez más me la voy a saltar" la frase detonante de su llanto. Se quedó tumbada en el suelo, ya sin hacer nada para impedir que sus lágrimas descendieran con libertad por sus mejillas, preguntándose como se había complicado todo tanto.

* * *

Avanzó a trompicones por los pasillos, sin saber muy bien a dónde se dirigía. Palpó con su mano libre la puerta de su cuarto hasta que dio con el picaporte, y lo giró, dejando su muñeca en un ángulo imposible. Pero no se separó del chico en ningún momento. Avanzaron a tientas por el cuarto, hasta desplomarse el uno sobre el otro en la cama de Santana. Se habían asegurado que la chica estaba buscando información acerca del asesinato de la tripulación de Abrams bajo órdenes de Rachel, y tardaría en regresar.

Quinn enredó sus manos entre las rastas del chico, mientras el comenzaba a trazarle un camino de húmedos besos que descendía a partir de su cuello. Quinn gimió, y cerró los ojos, aferrándose con más fuerza a la cabeza del pirata. Subió con delicadeza su blusa, y trazó círculos con sobre el abdomen de la chica, evitando la zona de la lesión.

- ¿Estás segura? – susurró Joe, después de dejar un leve mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja.

Quinn dio una cabezada de asentimiento aún con los ojos cerrados. Con luz verde, le quitó la blusa por completo, y cuando los cabellos rubios de la chica cayeron de nuevo sobre sus hombros con suavidad se acercó a besarla de nuevo.

Ella bajó sus manos por el cuerpo del pirata, y cuando tanteó el borde de su camiseta tiró de ella hacia arriba. Abrió los ojos, que pudieron disfrutar de un primer plano de perfecto cuerpo cincelado de Joe. Siempre había estado con chicos con cuerpos envidiables, pero el del pirata sin duda estaba en la cúspide del ranking. Trazó con suavidad con uno de sus dedos las líneas que delimitaban sus abdominales, mientras Joe echaba su cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo. Quinn se acercó y comenzó a dibujar enmarañados dibujos con su lengua por el torso del chico, mientras notaba sus manos intentando desabrochar su sujetador. Eso saltó sus alarmas, e intentó reprimir el escalofrío que ascendió hasta su nuca. ¿De veras creía que eso iba a servir de algo? Cuando Joe desistió sin poder enfrentarse al complicado cierre de la ropa interior de la rubia se apresuró a ocuparse de sus mallas, deshaciéndose de ellas con dos rápidos movimientos. Quinn cruzó las piernas con nerviosismo, se sentía demasiado desnuda. Joe ascendió del nuevo hasta su cuello, succionándolo, y Quinn estuvo segura de que le había dejado una marca. Cuando sintió como la mano del chico bajaba sin pudor hasta su entrepierna, se separó precipitadamente de él y puso una mano extendida sobre su pecho para detenerle.

- Para Joe, lo siento, no puedo – musitó agachando la cabeza avergonzada.

Joe entrecerró los ojos y se levantó de la cama de Santana con un suspiro.

- Sabía que no ibas a poder…

- Lo siento, yo… no sé qué me pasa – reconoció acercándose hasta su blusa y cubriéndose con ella de nuevo.

- Quinn, Quinn no estoy enfadado ¿Vale? – aseguró dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora – me lo avisaste y yo acepté. Espero que esto te haya servido para darte cuenta de lo que realmente quieres – concluyó el chico de las rastas que agarró su camiseta, se acercó hasta la rubia para dejarle un beso en la cabeza y abandonó el camarote con lentitud.

La chica se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, recordando los viejos tiempos en los que tenía control sobre sí misma y tomaba buenas decisiones.

* * *

Cuando Santana volvió, le explicó a su compañera todo lo que había encontrado, a pesar de que la capitana le había prohibido difundir la información. Solo pudo enterarse de que no había habido ni un solo superviviente entre toda la tripulación. Había sido un auténtico baño de sangre, y parecía que los asesinatos se habían cometido con armas piratas lo que era aún más desconcertante, porque era algo que nunca había ocurrido antes. Los piratas no mataban sin criterio, cada muerte solía siempre tener una muy detallada justificación. Pero la latina quitó importancia al tema deseosa de saber que le había ocurrido a Quinn.

La rubia consumió gran parte de la tarde relatando todo lo ocurrido desde el beso del día anterior, y Santana, para su sorpresa escuchó sin interrumpir.

- Y Joe se fue – terminó de explicar.

- Dios Fabray lo estás haciendo todo mal – comentó la latina negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Sabes que así no me ayudas?

- Solo soy sincera. También creo que la enana está siendo la persona más estúpida del mundo sustituyéndote por Kitty, esa chica es insoportable, y te lo digo yo que me gustan todas – aclaró poniendo la mano en la rodilla de su amiga para transmitirle su apoyo -. Pero no creo que se te quite la idea de que estás enamorada de Rachel, acostándote con el primer cabeza tarántula que te encuentres.

- No estoy enamorada de ella – aseguró Quinn sin convencimiento. ¿Lo estaba?

- Créeme lo estás.

La conversación quedó interrumpida por el sonido de alguien llamando al otro lado de la puerta del camarote. Santana fue más rápida y se levantó de un salto de la cama para abrir. No encontró a nadie al otro lado, y se agarró al umbral para asomarse a ambos lados del pasillo.

- No hay nadie – informó encogiéndose de hombros dispuesta a cerrar de nuevo.

- Hay algo en el suelo – observó Quinn sin moverse de la cama, señalando al bulto que divisaba justo debajo de la entrada.

Santana lo cogió con el ceño fruncido y cerró la puerta después. Lo examinó y tardando unos instantes se lo tendió a su compañera:

- Es para ti – declaró con una sonrisa pícara.

Quinn lo recibió con expectación, era una bolsita de cuero negro, con un cordel del mismo color a modo de cierre. El sonido de algo metálico repiqueteaba en su interior cuando lo movió. Sin más dilación tiró del cordel para descubrir que había en su interior. Monedas, una cantidad que parecía ilimitada de monedas de oro que no había visto nunca, pero sospechaba que tenía un valor elevado. Y junto a ella un papel pulcramente doblado que sacó con delicadeza.

_"Esta es tu merecida parte del abordaje, no te preocupes puedes canjearlas por la divisa que necesites cuando llegues a tierra. Quizá cuando te dignes a escucharme podré explicarte entre otras cosas porque te he dado la mitad de lo que realmente merecías. Tú decides._

_Capitana Berry"_

**Vale, vale chicos por favor no me matéis. Me encanta el drama, creo que es necesario, y os adelanto que va a haber más, pero tenéis que ser pacientes, merecerá la pena, además las cosas no podían ir tan bien con tan poco tiempo. Tengo que deciros que me hicisteis la chica más feliz del mundo con los reviews en el capitulo anterior, sois un amor y os quiero de verdad, haber si en este dejáis tantos J**

**Por si me lo vais a preguntar, Brittany volverá a salir y tendrá mucha más participación, esto solo ha sido una pequeña introducción. Perdonad si hay errores. Y creo que no hay más, nos vemos en el próximo.**

**Besos.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Capitulo 9: Who do you think you are?_

La semana de las chicas podía haberse resumido a la perfección con la palabra suplicio. Las cosas entre ellas se habían vueltos tensas e incómodas, y habían tratado de evitarse durante todo ese periodo.

Esos días habían tenido sesiones de entrenamientos por las mañanas y las tardes, ya que les habían llegado noticias de que el barco del Capitán Blaine Anderson estaba cerca de su ruta marítima y podrían abordarlo cuando llegasen a su localización. Sabían que todo era muy precipitado, apenas habían pasado unos días desde el incidente del Albatros que no había dejado en muy buen lugar las capacidades de ataque del barco, pero Elliot, el hermano del Blaine, llevaba siendo tripulante del Leviatán desde hacía varios años y conocía a la perfección los puntos débiles de la embarcación de su hermano. Y Rachel lo había considerado como la ocasión perfecta para recuperar la confianza y el poder de su tripulación. Por eso acordó tener adiestramientos durante todos los días previos al abordaje.

Dichos entrenamientos estuvieron dirigidos por la capitana y su segunda de a bordo, que dado que la noticia de su relación era el tema más comentado por los pasillos del barco, no escatimaban en sus muestras de cariño públicas, sobre todo por parte de Kitty que no se despegaba de la morena en ningún momento.

Quinn veía todos estos actos como una provocación. Había decidido que lo más conveniente era no visitar a Rachel para que la diese explicaciones por el reparto del botín, porque sabía que aprovecharía para justificarse por besarla y no quería escuchar nada. Aún no era capaz de dirigirle la palabra sin tener la necesidad de llorar o confesarle cuánto daño le había hecho.

Se había refugiado en las clases de esgrima, en las que cada día destacaba más sorprendiéndose a su misma por ese don que nunca había sospechado tener. De vez en cuando se hacían pequeñas batallas entre compañeros y ella siempre ganaba en todas las apuestas. Incluso había derrotado a Santana, algo que la latina no se había tomado con mucha diplomacia. Todos estaban impresionados con ella, porque era prácticamente imposible que alguien que llevaba dos semanas en alta mar pudiese competir con piratas que llevaban toda la vida surcando el mundo. Esa capacidad, parecía irritar especialmente a Kitty, que siempre la miraba de forma despectiva cuando interceptaba algún golpe de sus contrincantes. Se preguntaba si la chica se había enterado de su beso con Rachel, pero supuso que de ser conocedora de la noticia hubiese acabado su relación con la capitana ¿O no?

Sugar hizo sonar una pequeña campana, sujeta con un cordel al palo mayor, indicando que los entrenamientos habían terminado por aquel día. El sol ya estaba prácticamente engullido por la línea del horizonte y la visibilidad en cubierta ya era prácticamente nula. Quinn soltó un suspiro resignado y metió su florete en la caja de madera, junto a los de sus compañeros. Esperó a que Santana devolviera el suyo y fueron juntas a las duchas comunes para tratar de retirar los restos de sudor que habían adquirido durante el día.

Después de ponerse ropa limpia Quinn se despidió de la latina porque Kitty le había encargado limpiar todas las armas del arsenal para que estuviesen listas para el abordaje. Según la tabla de tareas a ella no le tocaba hasta un par de semanas después, pero sabía que la segunda de abordo no era muy objetiva a la hora de ordenar, pero si no sabía lo del beso, desconocía los fundamentos de su odio.

Después de la cena se acercarían a una taberna de piratas menos conocida que el BreadSeax pero igual de segura. La capitana había explicado que quizá allí pudiera descubrir algo más acerca de la tripulación de Abrams porque lo consideraba un tema preocupantemente transcendental. Por lo que trató de frotar con rapidez los filos de las espadas para terminar temprano y tener tiempo suficiente como para prepararse. Necesitaba emborracharse con urgencia.

Soltó un gruñido de dolor cuando se cortó de forma irregular la falange de su dedo índice derecho. Se lo había hecho con una de las espadas que paralizaban, por lo que su mano tardó unos instantes en quedar completamente rígida. Maldijo en silencio. Solo podía ver impotente como un fino hilillo de sangre manaba del corte y formaba un camino carmín serpenteante por su brazo.

- Deja que te mire eso.

La voz de Rachel retumbó por las paredes de la armería. No la había escuchado entrar. Quinn apretó los labios sin emitir palabra y manteniendo la expresión de su rostro impasible. La morena se acercó a ella con pasos tímidos, cuando llegó a su posición bajó la vista para observar el brazo inmóvil de la rubia. Lo acarició, y aunque la chica había perdido la sensibilidad de esa parte hacía tiempo, se estremeció. Rachel retiró con sutileza el reguero de sangre con su dedo pulgar, a la vez de que, con su mano libre, tanteó en uno de los bolsillos de la casaca roja que tanto le favorecía. Extrajo un diminuto frasco azul, y comenzó en silencio su ritual. Segundos después de que le hubiera aplicado el antídoto, el brazo de Quinn sufrió un leve cosquilleo y seguidamente recuperó la movilidad.

Quinn solo asintió, era la señal más cálida que podía permitirse con la capitana, y continuó su trabajo con los tres estoques que le quedaban. Escuchó un suspiro de irritación de la morena.

- Quinn…

- ¿Desea algo capitana? – preguntó fingiendo indiferencia.

- ¿No me vas a preguntar por las monedas? – quiso saber poniendo los brazos en jarras. Parecía demasiado inocente en aquella posición, a veces era imposible asimilar que era la capitana de uno de los barcos más letales de los siete mares.

- Quería ahorrarme el trago de hablar con usted, capitana – respondió desviando la mirada.

- ¿Ahora me llamas de usted? – exclamó incrédula y molesta, le dolía la frialdad de la rubia.

- ¿Tan bien pretendes controlar eso? No puedes obligarme a que te aprecie. No cuando te ha importado una mierda lo que yo sintiese – murmuró acercándose a la puerta de la armería dispuesta a abandonarla cuanto antes – En el caso de que hubiera sentido algo, aunque no fue así – mintió.

Rachel, a sus espaldas, cerró los ojos. Golpe bajo. Fue entonces cuando decidió apresurar sus pasos para adelantar a la rubia, apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta y cerrándole el paso.

- Escucha, no puedes recriminarme nada porque no has querido escuchar mis razones. Y para tu información, solo había venido para comunicarte mi decisión.

- ¿Qué decisión? – espetó Quinn frenando en seco, frente a ella.

- No voy a dejar que participes en el abordaje de mañana, y por lo tanto no tendrás parte del botín. Quizá así aprendas quién tiene la autoridad aquí, y quién no tiene ni voz ni voto.

Rachel recordó sus verdaderos motivos, durante los entrenamientos de aquella semana, siempre que Kitty no estaba atenta, ella se dedicaba a observar a Quinn. Verla luchar era uno de sus entretenimientos favoritos, pero en esas ocasiones había advertido que la herida del abdomen de la chica no estaba curando de la forma adecuada, como bien indicaba las muecas de dolor que adoptaba con cada movimiento brusco. No quería exponerla tan pronto, además que si en el primer abordaje había sido capaz de enfrentarse directamente con el capitán no quería ni plantearse que negligencia sería capaz de cometer en su segunda experiencia. Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, ocultando su preocupación en aquella orden, con la que esperaba conseguir, ya de paso que la rubia aprendiera a acatar las decisiones.

- No puedes hacer eso – susurró apretando los dientes.

- ¡Oh de hecho lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo! No puedes participar en el abordaje, esperarás aquí hasta que termine todo sin salir de tu camarote – estipuló.

- No me puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto… - le reprochó intentando sortearla, haciendo una mueca de dolor al tener que doblar el vientre de forma precipitada.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó entonces tirando por el suelo su papel de capitana insensible y autoritaria.

Quinn levantó la mirada hacia ella cargada de ira, sin dejar de sujetarse la herida con la mano. Hacía un par de días que había sido consciente de que la herida no estaba curando como se suponía que tenía que estar haciendo. La madrugada del martes se había despertado sin poder soportar el dolor que irradiaba de la perforación. Se había abultado, y adquirido un preocupante tono verdoso. Pero decidió no comentar nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Santana, porque su escaso conocimiento acerca de la vida pirata le había hecho pensar que era algo común en las heridas de espada. Pero el dolor, había avanzado a peor.

- No finjas que te preocupas por mi ¿Vale? De verdad no hace falta – escupió con rencor intentando estirar su espalda encorvada por el dolor -. Kitty debe de estar poniéndose provocativa esta noche para ti – ironizó guiñándole un ojo – ya sabes… puedes besarla en el muelle. ¿Yo me voy a vestir de acuerdo? Hasta luego.

Y con esas palabras se alejó de la capitana con pasos firmes.

La taberna de aquel día era muy pequeña. Estaba en primera línea de costa, las olas llegaba a romper en parte de su fachada. Aquella noche la vestimenta de los piratas era más informal, porque en el fondo era una misión. Quinn había elegido unos leggins ajustados de color granate y un jersey gris veteado que dejaba su hombre izquierdo al descubierto.

Rachel la vio, y sintió como se encogía su corazón. A veces, la sencillez era la opción más adecuada, y en aquella ocasión Quinn había acertado. _Está tan perfecta_ pensó la capitana. Cuando sintió un cálido beso de Kitty en su cuello, trató de retirar esos pensamientos de su cabeza centrarse en lo que verdaderamente le había llevado a ese bar.

El plan era pasar desapercibida, camuflarse entre los piratas borrachos e intentar aprovechar su escaso estado de sensatez para poder sonsacarles alguna información relevante.

- Vamos, Kitty no empieces – le susurró a su segunda.

La chica se despegó de ella y le puso ambas manos sobre los hombros colocándose justo frente a ella.

- ¡Joder Rach! Ya estoy harta de que me digas eso continuamente – replicó, y Rachel se fijo en que Quinn las miraba desde la puerta del bar con una mirada inquisitiva -. Casi eras más cariñosa conmigo cuando no estábamos saliendo.

- Es solo que quiero estar centrada hoy ¿Vale? Todo este asunto me da miedo – se justificó acercándose sonriente a Kitty y dejándole un breve beso en la mejilla, no quería hacer daño a la chica con su indiferencia, ponía continuamente su empeño en no hacerlo. Observó a Quinn soltó un bufido y meterse en el interior del local tirando a Santana del brazo -. ¿Luego hablamos de acuerdo?

Kitty esbozó una sonrisa torcida y dio una cabezada de sentimiento. Rachel no lo dudó y se metió dentro.

El ambiente de El Arrecife era más cercano. Las mesas estaban muy pegadas entre ellas y las butacas de la barra de cócteles estaban prácticamente superpuestas. Esa atmósfera familiar parecía ser del gusto de los piratas porque el bar estaba más que concurrido. El grupo del Leviatán se disolvió y cada uno se repartió por las diferentes secciones. A pesar de que la mayoría de la tripulación tenía la orden de divertirse, tenían que estar pendientes de cualquier comentario sospechoso que escuchasen y poner notificárselo a la capitana Berry.

Santana y Quinn se sentaron con desgana en una de las mesas cercanas a la barra. Santana estiraba el cuello en busca de alguien en la aglomeración de piratas. La rubia hizo un gesto para avisar al camarero que se acercó sonriente.

- Una botella de ron – ignoró la cara de desconcierto del chico y se giró para dirigirse a la latina – No te has tirado al cuello de ninguna chica hoy ¿Tienes fiebre?

- No me apetece, eres tan deprimente que me lo pegas – se defendió encongiendose de hombros rodeando con rapidez el cuello de la botella de ron que acababa de traer el camarero.

- Ya sé que te pasa… - comentó Quinn abriendo la boca divertida -, estás buscando a la chica del otro día, la rubia ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Britney?

- Britanny – la corrigió la latina con irritación – y ya cállate Fabray, no es mi culpa que estés despechada, ya olvídate de Berry ¿Sí? Pasa página, esa chica no tiene ni idea de lo que se pierde – se tomó su tiempo para dar un nuevo trago a la botella que ya había menguado hasta la mitad de su capacidad -, mira esa chica de allí quiere tema.

Quinn miró hacia la dirección que le había indicado su amiga. Se refería a una chica pelirroja, sentada un par de mesas por detrás de ellas. Era muy guapa, parecía sacada de cualquier desfile de Victoria Secret y en el momento en el que descubrió que la estaba mirando la pelirroja le guiño un ojo insinuante.

Quinn se giró hacia Santana de nuevo, suplicando que el bajo nivel de las luces del local hicieran su rubor menos patente.

- Soy hetero, San.

- ¿Sabes que repetirlo más veces no lo va a hacer cierto? – opinó la latina soltando un suspiro de resignación dando por imposible su búsqueda. Volvió a beber de la botella.

- San… ¿De veras crees que es posible encontrarse con la misma persona en dos tabernas de puntos distintos del mundo? Seguro que vuelves a verla en el BreadSeax para celebrar el próximo abordaje – fue entonces cuando recordó que la habían dejado fuera de todo eso, seguramente ni siquiera le dejasen celebrarlo con su compañeros porque ella no iba a intervenir para nada en la victoria.

- Ya, Fabray, no me importa – respondió con brusquedad y abandonó su asiento sin soltar la botella en ningún momento y agarrando a la rubia de la mano -. Vamos a ver como les va.

Quinn trató de oponerse, pero Santana tenía mucha más fuerza de ella, y consiguió arrastrarla hasta la mesa que ocupaban Kitty y Rachel. Lo que menos le apetecía en esos instantes era hablar con la morena, y menos después de la escena en la armería. Advirtió que la cara la capitana estaba peligrosamente cerca de la de su segunda, por lo que soltó un potente carraspeó con el fin de notificar que Santana y ella estaban presentes.

Kitty levantó la vista molesta, por el rostro de Rachel en cambió apareció fugazmente una expresión de alivio.

- ¿Habéis conseguido algo? Quiero decir, parece que estabais ocupadas en otras cosas – intervino Santana, consiguiendo que su amiga sonriese divertida.

- ¿Quién te crees qu…? – comenzó a escupir Kitty.

- Solo sabemos que la chica pelirroja de la mesa del fondo sabe cosas importantes, pero no sabemos cómo conseguir que nos las confiese, hay mucha rivalidad entre barcos y… no querrá explicarnos nada – relató Rachel, señalando de forma sutil la mesa de la pirata que antes había guiñado el ojo a Quinn.

- Oh yo sé de quién puede sacarle a esa chica algo más que información – bromeó Santana girándose de forma representativa hacia la rubia.

Ella negó la cabeza con rotundidad. Sabía perfectamente que pretendía, pero ella tenía demasiado orgullo para prestarse a ese tipo de cosas. Fue entonces cuando la latina alzó las cejas y gesticuló la palabra "Celos" para que solo Fabray pudiera entenderlo. Eso la hizo replanteárselo todo, ¿Y si conseguía con eso pagar el primer plazo de su venganza contra Rachel? Tragó saliva y asintió:

- Puedo intentarlo.

- No me parece buena idea – se precipitó a opinar Rachel con el rostro de desencajado.

- ¿Por qué no Rach? Qué lo haga, será útil por primera vez – Quinn ignoró el comentario porque toda su atención estaba centrada en la reacción que estaba teniendo la capitana – Hazlo Fabray.

- No Quinn – musitó la morena. Fue una súplica.

Pero fue en vano. La rubia ya estaba acercándose a la mesa de la rubia con pasos insinuantes. Sus caderas se balanceaban más de lo usual. Pero el fondo, por mucha seguridad que parecía refulgir a su alrededor, por dentro todo era vacilación. A pesar de todo ocupó la silla de enfrente de la pelirroja, que esbozó una sonrisa que expresaba sorpresa, triunfo y satisfacción de forma simultánea.

- Buenas noches – _Demasiado educada Quinn, no os vais a poner a tomar el té_, se reprochó.

- ¿Quieres beber algo? – añadió la pirata divertida después del saludo.

- Me encantaría ¿Pero cómo sé qué no me envenenarás? – la chica soltó una carcajada y enarcó la ceja, y Quinn se sintió orgullosa de la forma tan sutil con la que iba a introducir el tema – ya sabes después de lo del barco de Abrams no puedes fiarte de nadie.

- Bueno, es complicado pero yo creo que no ha sido ninguno de los nuestros… - soltó mientras dada un asentimiento de complicidad con el camarero que se acercaba con una bandeja con chupitos.

- Gracias – murmuraron las chicas al unísono.

Quizá la cantidad de alcohol que tenía en sangre, sumada a la que estaba ingiriendo en aquellos momentos retiraba a su paso toda la sensatez y la dignidad que le quedada. Era hora de actuar, pensó, tenía que provocar que la pelirroja se soltase.

- ¿Y por qué piensas eso… eh…?

- katherine, me llamo Katherine – informó la pelirroja.

Quinn se giró un momento para ver que Santana, Kitty, y sobre todo Rachel continuaban con la vista pegada en ella desde su mesa. Prestarse a eso solo había sido con un objetivo. La rubia volvió a su posición inicial, y se inclinó un poco más hacia delante, disminuyendo la distancia con el rostro de Katherine. Sonrió de forma seductora y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

- Bueno, Katherine ¿Puedo llamarte Kat? – la pirata asintiendo pareciendo más que conforme con la idea. - ¿Sabes algo acerca de eso que los demás no sepan?

- Sé lo que saben todos, y algo más…

- ¿El qué? – quiso saber tratando de no parecer tan desesperada como verdaderamente estaba, mientras recorría con la yema de su dedo índice el borde de su vaso ya vacío.

- Bueno, escuché que encontraron una marca – contó la pelirroja bajando su tono de voz – una especie de escudo grabado a fuego en el cadáver del capitán. Tenía un signo muy raro que nadie ha sabido descifrar.

- ¿Qué signo?

- Oye ¿por qué no te pones un poco más cerca – propuso – para que me oigas mejor – agregó encogiéndose de hombros fingiendo inocencia.

Quinn aceptó deseando conocer más acerca de la historia, además que aceptaba que acercarse a Katherine no era ningún suplicio. Cuando estuvo cerca cubrió la mano de la chica con la suya y sonrió.

- ¿Qué signo? – volvió a susurrar.

- No lo sé, escuché todo esto hace unos días aquí de los piratas que encontraron el barco de Atie, no explicaron nada más.

- Oh Kat, muchas gracias por contarme esto – agradeció Quinn, y cuando quiso darse cuenta el rostro de la pelirroja comenzaba a romper la distancia con el suyo, acercándose con lentitud. Cuando podía notar su aliento chocar contra sus labios, notó como todo se tambaleaba. Se escuchó el estridente sonido de uno de los vasos entrar en contacto con el suelo y estallar en mil pedazos.

La rubia levantó la cabeza desconcertada y descubrió a Rachel, claramente fingiendo que se había tropezado con la mesa. Katherine fulminó a la capitana con mirada, y ella continuó su camino como si no hubiera ocurrido nada_. ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? ¿Celos? Solo puede ser eso… _se planteó Quinn. Y cuando la pelirroja le iba a volver a hablar, se escuchó una voz amplificada tras ellas.

- ¿Cómo andáis bucaneros? – gritó el camarero que se había subido a una pequeña plataforma elevada, mientras sujetaba firmemente un micrófono -. Esta noche hay micrófono libre, ¿Quién se anima?

Fue el alcohol. Estuvo segura que fue el alcohol, sumado a la reacción que había tenido Rachel instantes antes, lo que la llevó a darle la escueta explicación a Kat de que quería cantar una canción, levantarse de la mesa, perdiendo de forma momentánea el equilibrio, y abrirse paso entre los piratas para subir tambaleante al escenario. Se lo arrancó sin pudor al camarero de las manos, y cuando todo a su alrededor comenzó a moverse menos consiguió hablar:

- Yo quiero cantar – aseguró dando un brusco asentimiento con la cabeza -, y esta canción es una indirecta, muy directa.

Se acercó al oído del camarero que la conservaba con expresión divertida y le susurró el titulo de la canción que tenía planeada cantar. La canción perfecta, la calificó. El camarero asintió y se acercó a los altavoces. Cuando los primeros acordes comenzaron a escucharse, colocó el micrófono en el pie, se veía incapaz de sujetarlo durante toda la actuación, y trató de focalizar su vista en Rachel, que se había acercado hasta el límite del escenario y la contemplaba con una expresión indescifrable. Hacía tanto tiempo que no cantaba, en la época de el Glee Club la música había sido uno de los pilares principales de su vida, pero con el nacimiento de Beth había pasado a un segundo plano, hasta que llegó el momento en el que prácticamente dejó de existir para ella. Pero dada la ocasión creo que era la forma más idónea para expresar todo lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, y para asumir que todo aquello estaba ocurriendo, sin importar el tiempo que llevaba sin practicar. Comenzó a cantar:

**_No I can't take one more step towards you  
Cause all that's waiting is regret  
Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most_**

I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time...

And who do you think you are  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart,  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me.  
Who do you think you are?

I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms

And I've learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts,  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

And it took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back

And who do you think you are  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of heart  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all!

And who do you think you are  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all  
Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?

Abrió los ojos, había pasado gran parte de su actuación con ellos cerrados para poder emitir todo lo que había acumulado en su interior. Dolor, rabia y resentimiento.

Cuando su vista se habituó a la oscuridad de local, y comenzó a distinguir los objetos con nitidez, lo primero que contempló fue a Rachel escapando de forma apresurada del local. La siguió.

**Siento haber tardado tanto chicos, tengo inspiración cero últimamente. Me encantaría que me dejaseis mucho rw esta vez, que consiguen levantarme mucho el ánimo J Agradecer a todos lo del capítulo anterior, os quiero. **

**Nos vemos pronto.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Capitulo 10:El Neptuno _

Escuchó la voz de Santana desde alguna parte del bar que no pudo determinar, gritando "Wow, Fabray, tú sí que sabes dejar las cosas claras" seguido de un grito de júbilo que se oyó por el encima del murmullo de consternación general. Pero Quinn ponía todo su empeño en tratar de seguir el camino que había hecho Rachel, sin desplomarse en el suelo sin conocimiento. Después de varios tropezones y empujones fue consciente de que había llegado al exterior cuando una gélida brisa cargada de olor a salitre azotó su rostro con brusquedad.

Pudo distinguir un borrón sentado sobre la fina y blanca arena de la playa, justo en el límite donde rompían las olas nocturnas. Supo que era Rachel por muy difuminada que estuviera su visión. Avanzó a trompicones hasta la morena, mientras se planteaba en qué demonios estaba pensando cuando había decidido seguirla. Se sentó sobre la arena, que estaba húmeda y fría, pero no le importó, no se veía capaz de mantenerse un segundo más incorporada. Hizo una mueca de dolor, al volver a sentir la ya familiar punzada en su herida.

Rachel advirtió este detalle, y la lanzó un fugaz vistazo de preocupación, del que Quinn no fue consciente, pero se apresuró a volver a bloquear su mirada en el mar. Expulsó una gran cantidad de aire por la boca, como si fuera el mejor remedio para contener las lágrimas.

- Quinn, déjalo ya ¿Vale? Me ha quedado todo muy claro – susurró ni alterar su posición ni un milímetro -. Soy una persona horrible y solo hago daño a los demás. Vete por favor, y no, no es una orden, porque si lo fuera estoy segura de que no te moverías de aquí.

- No creo que seas mala persona – reconoció Quinn asombrándose de su sinceridad, claramente provocada por el alcohol -. Creo que eres la mejor que he conocido, por eso me duele tanto, no sé por qué lo hiciste.

- Quise explicártelo…

- Ya pero entonces no podía escucharte, no quería derrumbarme – balbució la rubia – bastante soporté durante los entrenamientos.

- No quiero hacer daño a Kitty ¿sabes? Todo ha salido mal, la dije que si porque quería dejar de pensar en ti, y aceptar que te vas a ir lo más pronto que te sea posible, y no te va a importar a quién dejes aquí. Ni Santana, ni Joe, ni yo. – confesó Rachel girándose hacia Quinn que parecía estar poniendo todo su empeño en mantenerse lúcida.

- Tienes razón, eso es lo que pasará. Por eso intenté ocultar lo que provocabas en mí, pero cuando me besaste, - soltó un bufido – pensé que podía haber otra manera de hacer las cosas, a mí ni siquiera me gustan las chicas, todo esto es raro.

- Quinn para por favor, vuelve dentro ¿Sí? Explica a Kitty lo que te ha dicho la chica esa – las últimas palabras las escupió con una cantidad desmesurada de desprecio – y no me cuentes estas cosas, solo hacen sentirme peor.

- Pero es verdad Rachel, yo quiero estar contigo.

Los pulmones de la capitana se quedaron sin aire. La confesión de la rubia, sumada a la actitud inocente que había adquirido a partir de la cuarta copa, y sus ojos, a punto de expulsar las primeras lágrimas, la hicieron presenciar la escena más dulce que había soñado. Deslizó su cuerpo para acercarse el máximo posible a la rubia.

- No me hagas esto… - suplicó, no podría mantener su fidelidad hacia Kitty, a pesar de haberla quebrantado ya una vez, si Quinn continuaba abriéndose así con ella.

- Déjame ir al abordaje – requirió entonces cambiando radicalmente de tema, y la morena no supo si decepcionarse o agradecerlo.

- No - respondió – sé que tu herida no está bien, no…

- ¿Es por eso? – cuestionó la rubia abriendo mucho los ojos.

Rachel no pudo responder, porque divisó la figura de su segunda de abordo avanzando hacia ellas con dificultad mientras sus pies se hundían en la empapada arena.

- ¿Rach? ¿Qué hacéis? ¿Está contándote lo que le ha dicho la pelirroja? – exclamó la rubia llegando a su altura y dedicando una mirada de desprecio a Quinn.

- Estaba a punto de hacerlo – mintió la capitana mientras suplicaba con la mirada a la pirata que secundase su coartada.

- Me caes mal – se limitó a soltar Quinn.

- Perfecto ¿Por qué no me lo dices con una canción? ¿Eh? – replicó la segunda con irritación.

- No creo encontrar ninguna que se titule "Zorra gilipollas" – sonrió por su propia broma y giró su cuello para dirigirse a Rachel que lo contemplaba todo atenta – Kat me explicó que encontraron una marca grabada a fuego en el cadáver de Artie ¿Vale? Que tenía un signo que nadie ha sabido descifrar. Y ahora os dejo solas, aunque hacerlo en la playa es incómodo, todo se te llena de arena.

Y con esas palabras se levantó de su sitio, necesitó más de tres intentos en los que su dignidad quedó herida de gravedad y se dirigió de nuevo al bar con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Los días de abordaje el horario del barco se adelantaba unas dos horas. Es decir, que a las cinco de la mañana todos los piratas estaban despiertos y apunto de dirigirse al desayuno. Quinn volvió a despertar en su cama sin recordar el momento en el que había embarcado de nuevo en El Leviatán. Se llevó las palmas de las manos a las sienes e hizo presión, en un intento inocente de mitigar su dolor de cabeza. Se preguntó como con la mitad del barco de resaca iban a poder enfrentarse a un abordaje, pero se respondió pensando que ese día nada relacionado con el atraco a la embarcación de Anderson tenía que ver con ella.

Cuando se incorporó descubrió a Santana terminando de ponerse las mallas. No parecía tener muchas secuelas de la noche anterior.

- ¡Vamos Fabray! ¿A qué esperas para prepararte? No te vamos a esperar cuando abordemos – inquirió retirando de un tirón las sábanas que cubrían el cuerpo de Quinn aún con la ropa del día anterior.

- La capitana me prohibió participar – aclaró hundiendo su rostro en la almohada, y encogiendo su cuerpo, reticente a la idea de levantarse.

- ¿Qué? – Espetó Santana con tono de incredulidad - ¿Berry está loca? Eres una de las mejores de la tripulación. ¿Qué le has hecho? ¿Fue por la canción, en la que por cierto estuviste sublime?

Quinn analizó la penúltima pregunta. De las fugaces y efímeras escenas que recordaba de la noche anterior, recordaba fragmentos de su conversación con Rachel. Y de uno de ellos había extraído la conclusión de que quizá la morena le había impuesto la prohibición por el mal progreso de la herida del anterior abordaje. ¿O no? Quizá en la conversación de la playa ella había sido la única sincera. Intentó utilizar su talento para la síntesis en su respuesta:

- No estoy muy segura de que demonios la ha llevado a hacer esto – confesó.

Santana expulsó un suspiro de resignación.

- Está bien. Espero que todo vaya bien, no te muevas de aquí ¿De acuerdo? No te hagas la heroína y se te ocurra aparecer de la nada con una capa en la espalda y la espalda en alto. No salgas de habitación, te traeré algo de desayuno antes de irme.

La latina abrió la puerta del camarote con la mano izquierda y se dispuso a salir. La voz de Quinn la detuvo.

- San – la morena retrocedió unos pasos y la observó expectante – ten cuidado, por favor.

- Tranquila, rubia, sé que no podrías vivir sin mí – se despidió con una sonrisa radiante y un guiño de su ojo derecho.

Rachel echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Todo estaba listo en cubierta, el Leviatán estaba a punto de alinearse a la perfección con El Neptuno. Notaba a su tripulación nerviosa, y sabía que todos estaban recordando el último abordaje y lo raro, torpe y peculiar que había sido todo.

Le hubiera gustado pasar por el camarote de Quinn, despedirse de ella, porque aunque sospechaba que todo saldría bien, los piratas siempre tenía que tener asumido que cada vez que abandonaban el barco podría ser la última. Pero además de que no había encontrado ni un segundo libre para realizar su visita, sabía que si se hubiese producido hubiera salido de una manera o de otra la conversación de la noche anterior.

La había rememorado, más de mil veces durante toda la madrugada, y nunca se había alegrado tanto de no beber absolutamente nada y poder recordarlo todo. Quería estar con ella, la rubia quería estar con ella, pero todo era tan complejo, que esa idea parecía imposible.

Levantó la cabeza cuando los piratas comenzaron a cruzar las plataformas, los tripulantes que aún se encontraban en cubierta se retiraron dóciles a su paso. Ella subió al puente improvisado con la ayuda de Joe y pisó con seguridad la cubierta del Neptuno, cuando Santana y Kitty lo hacían a la par a sus lados. La estrategia era la del abordaje anterior, ni siquiera había tenido reunión aquella vez. Y deseaba en lo más profundo que aquella precipitación no fuera en su contra, no quería arriesgar la vida de sus compañeros por una decisión errónea suya.

Notó que algo iba mal al instante, el barco no demostraba ni un ápice de actividad humana. ¿Tan desprevenidos les habían pillado? ¿Era posible que aún no se hubieran dado cuenta de que les estaban abordando en aquellos momentos? Esperó a que todos pasasen las plataformas y cuando la última, Sugar, cruzó, trató de hacer oír su voz por encima del rumor del mar y los comentarios de perplejidad.

- No sé qué está pasando ¿Ok? Puede que no se hayan enterado aún, es prácticamente pronto, y de ser así todo sería muchísimo más fácil. – relató mientras veía como muchos asentían y otros continuaban mirando a su alrededor consternados – Joe, Santana y Elliot Acompañarme dentro.

Los aludidos asintieron y avanzaron hasta las puertas de madera de roble que conectaban con el interior del barco. Rachel rodeó con exceso de fuerza la empuñadura de su espada, y con la mano libre empujó uno de los paneles. Quiso gritar.

Quinn supuso que la orden de mantenerse en su camarote era algo flexible, y que podía visitar las distintas estancias del barco, de todas formas estaba desierto y fuera de peligro. Por lo que decidió desplazarse hasta la biblioteca, había querido hacerlo desde que había sido conocedora de su existencia, y esa era la ocasión idílica.

Quizá la lectura sería la única cosa que podía abstraerla de lo que estaba pasando a apenas unos metros de ella. No quería pensar en lo que podía ocurrirles a Santana, o Rachel, o Joe. El simple hecho de que les hiciesen algún daño se le hacía insostenible dentro de su mente.

Por lo que se perdió, entre los volúmenes polvorientos, de cubiertas de cuero agrietadas y palabras de papel de oro. No parecía ser un lugar muy frecuentado, no hacía falta ser muy observadora para darse cuenta del que no había mucho nivel cultural de media en el Leviatán. Supuso que la única que la visitaría de forma periódica sería Rachel, y eso provocó que las comisuras de sus labios se elevasen sin que pudiese evitarlo. Todo saldría bien, trató de auto convencerse mientras retiraba con delicadeza un ejemplar de "La historia de la piratería contada por piratas" de una de las atestadas estanterías.

Se sentó en uno de los escritorios de ébano soltando un sonoro suspiró que nadie podía escuchar.

El libro era interesante, pensó, había llegado al capítulo donde se centraban en la continua persecución que habían sufrido los piratas en la antigüedad. Se habían habilitado cárceles especificas para este colectivo, y era más frecuentes que en la época actual, las ejecuciones públicas. Quinn había escuchado en numerosas ocasiones, el asesinato de algún pirata célebre después de ser capturado a manos del gobierno, pero supuso en el pasado los métodos eran aún menos ortodoxos. En la actualidad se les eliminaba con inyecciones letales.

También explicaba de los encargados de custodiar las cárceles de bucaneros eran generaciones de las mismas familias, que trasmitían sus cargos de padres a hijos, e incluso inventaron un propio lenguaje para comunicarse entre ellos.

Y Quinn trató de evadirse en los libros, aunque no pudo desterrar la sensación de desasosiego de su corazón.

Sangre. No había ni un solo tablón que no estuviera cubierto de sangre. Por el comedor del Neptuno se repartían cadáveres en posiciones imposibles, y con expresiones de espanto en sus rostros inertes. Los cuerpos parecían dibujar una especie de circunferencia y en centro de ella estaba Blaine Anderson, rodeado de su charco particular de sangre proveniente de un corte fatal sobre el pecho. Elliot corrió hasta su hermano con expresión desencajada. Joe le siguió y se posicionó a su lado apretando su hombro en señal de apoyo.

- ¿Qué clase de animal puede hacer esto? – se atrevió a decir Santana con hilo de voz. La latina había presenciado con sangre fría muchísimas situaciones duras a lo largo de su vida, pero aquella escena conseguía reducir su fortaleza a cero.

Rachel negó con la cabeza devastada, y solo pudo agradecer que Quinn no estuviera allí y se ahorrase el suplicio. Avanzó con pasos prudentes hasta Elliot, que había comenzado a llorar contra el ensangrentado pecho de Blaine murmurando palabras incompresibles. No quiso tener poco tacto, pero tenía que comprobarlo.

- Elliot… lo siento mucho – lamentó acariciando el pelo del pirata con dulzura - ¿Le ves alguna marca? Puede que todo esto esté relacionado con el asesinato de Abrams…

Elliot levantó la cabeza, soltaba hipidos incontrolables, y toda su piel había adquirido un tono rojizo producto del llanto. Escucharon los tacones de Santana acercándose a ellos. El chico echó una mirada al cadáver de su hermano y señaló a su nuca. La capitana se llevó la mano a la boca alarmada. Ahí estaba, el escudo que había descrito la chica pelirroja del bar a Quinn. Dentro de las líneas que delimitaban el dibujo había unas olas, un florete y un carácter que no supo reconocer, una especie de F con el lado más largo inclinado.

- Lo siento Elliot – escuchó susurrar a Santana.

Entonces la latina se incorporó con precipitación y su rostro perdió el poco color que le quedaba. Se acercó al círculo de cuerpo con los ojos vidriosos y se detuvo frente al de una chica rubia, que reposaba boca arriba con los brazos extendidos.

- ¿Britt? – murmuró – No – negó mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas. - ¿Quién coño te ha hecho esto?

- Santana…

- Joder Rachel, no, mírala, es ella, era la mejor persona que he conocido – explicó la latina sin ocultar las lágrimas a medida que se quebraba su voz.

- Encontraremos a los culpables – prometió Rachel intentando sonar apaciguadora, cuando el realidad no creía que fuera a aguantar más tiempo allí con el olor de la sangre embotando su cerebro, entonces fue consciente de un detalle que la hizo dibujar algo parecido a una sonrisa

– San ¡respira! Mira, su pecho estaba subiendo y bajando, poco pero ¿lo ves?

Santana se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y miró con ternura la evidencia de que la chica que había conocido en el BradSeax continuaba con vida.

- Karofsky – gritó la latina para que su voz se escuchase en el exterior, escogiendo al miembro de la tripulación, que aunque había resultado herido en el abordaje anterior, continuaba siendo el más fuerte. – Corre ayúdame a llevarla al barco.

No quedaron más supervivientes, Kitty y Rachel se encargaron de la ardua tarea de comprobar todas y cada una de las figuras que conformaban el círculo. Rachel trató de que durante todo el proceso la imagen del escudo no se disipase de su mente. Consideró una forma de corromper la ideología pirata el coger algo de las arcas del Neptuno por lo que las mantuvo intactas, e utilizó el servicio de mensajería del barco para notificar a la Confederación de lo ocurrido.

Después regresó a su barco lo más rápido que pudo con el único objetivo de ver a Quinn, comprobar que estaba bien y agradecerle que hubieran seguido sus órdenes. Ignoró las preguntas de Kitty a sus espaldas que la cuestionaban a dónde iba y corrió por los pasillos hasta el camarote de la rubia.

Pero se detuvo en mitad de trayecto, cuando descubrió la puerta de la biblioteca entreabierta. Se asomó con avidez, y descubrió a Quinn, enfrascada en uno de los libros de las estanterías completamente ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Cuando empujó la puerta la rubia levantó la vista sobresaltada y al descubrir a Rachel se levantó con brusquedad de su asiento y se lanzó a sus brazos olvidando todos los prejuicios.

- Estás empapada en sangre – murmuró Quinn contra la piel del cuello de la capitana – ¿te han herido?

- No – aclaró la capitana en un susurró apretándola más contra ella.

- ¿Todos están bien? – volvió a cuestionar.

- Sí.

Y como no necesitaba saber más por el momento continuó con el abrazo, preguntándose cómo había podido soportar una semana sin hablar con ella.

Cuando se separaron minutos después, y Quinn pudo ver por primera la mirada devastada de Rachel se preocupó.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Todos estaban muertos, como con el barco de Abrams, solo ha sobrevivido Brittany la chica que conoció Santana en el BreadSeax, está con ella en la enfermería, grave – indicó sin poner mucha distancia con la rubia, sus manos continuaban en su cintura.

- Ahora iré a verla ¿tenía… la marca?

- Sí, la recuerdo perfectamente, grabada con fuego en la nuca de Blaine – aclaró.

- ¡Oh dios es verdad! ¿Cómo está Elliot? – cuestionó con preocupación no quería imaginarse lo duro que debía haber sido todo aquello.

- Mal, está con Joe – explicó emocionada por el altruismo de Quinn.

- Voy a la enfermería ¿vale? Luego me explicas cómo es la marca – propuso separándose con recelo de la capitana -.

Rachel asintió sonriente y observó como Quinn se perdía en el pasillo.

Había abrazado a Rachel como si nunca hubiera pasado nada malo entre ellas y nadie de su tripulación había resultado herido ¿Qué más podía pedir? Aunque cada vez el asunto del genocidio de piratas cada vez resultaba más grave, y por muy egoísta que fuese ella, estaba feliz.

Tardó varios minutos en encontrar la enfermería, porque desde que Santana le había curado la herida la primera vez no había vuelto a visitarla, y los pasillos del Leviatán continuaban siendo un laberinto intrincado para ella. Cuando por fin la encontró, descubrió a Santana velando en cuerpo de la chica rubia que había conocido la semana anterior. La latina estaba aferrada a su mano, y la contemplaba como si lo único que necesitase en la vida fuese oírla respirar.

Quinn entró con sigilo, no quería romper la atmósfera de intimidad que había entre las chicas. Cuando estuvo más cerca de su amiga, vio que estaba llorando. Y tenía motivos, Brittany no parecía tener un diagnóstico muy esperanzador. Tenía un corte que surcaba la zona del esternón hasta el ombligo, por el que parecía haber perdido mucha sangre. Santana había tratado de vendarle la zona lo mejor que había podido, para tratar de cortar la hemorragia. Pero no había podido cambiar el hecho de que la piel de la rubia tuviera un tono ceroso, que presagiaba la muerte-

Quinn rodeó el cuello de la latina por la espalda, y lejos de sobresaltarse la chica cerró los ojos desprendiendo una última lágrima.

- ¿Cómo estás San? ¿Necesitas algo?

- Tiene muy mal aspecto ¿verdad? – comentó sin apartar la mirada de Britt, y Quinn no creyó conveniente responder, por lo que Santana continuó -. Ella es la chica más inocente que hay en el mundo Q. Es súper buena, y sí, solo necesite una noche para darme cuenta. No puedo creer que haya una persona capaz de hacerla esto, los piratas no somos así.

- Vamos a descubrir quién ha sido San, y ella se va a poner bien ¿Has pensado en poner antídoto en la herida?, quizá pueda aliviarle algo. – repuso Quinn separándose unos centímetros de ella.

- Es una buena idea, gracias.

- Hay que coserle, si quieres puedo hacerlo yo – se prestó Quinn, en tierra siempre había sido bastante diestra con la enfermería, si no se había dedicado a ello es porque no le gustaba la responsabilidad que conllevaba el trabajo. Pero aquello era una situación extrema.

- ¿Harías eso por mí? – quiso saber la morena emocionada.

- Claro San, solo tienes que traerme las cosas y pondré todo mi empeño en ayudarla.

- Ahora vengo – señaló la latina que ya había salido de la enfermería para buscar los materiales necesarios para el procedimiento.

Si quedaba alguna reminiscencia de la resaca de aquella mañana se le quitó de golpe cuando sostenía la aguja de suturar en la mano derecha y notaba la mirada de Santana desbordada de ilusión clavada en ella.

Afortunadamente todo fue bien. No le tembló el pulso, y la herida de Brittany quedó perfectamente sellada, solo quedaba que se consumiera el tiempo que duraba la anestesia que habían conseguido aplicarle y comprobar que la chica reaccionaba.

- ¿Qué haría sin ti? – le preguntó Santana mientras ella se lavaba las manos para retirar los restos de sangre en una de las pilas de la enfermería.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo vacía y triste que tenía que ser tu vida antes de conocerme? – bromeó la rubia, consiguiendo su objetivo de que su amiga sonriese. Cuando la latina abrió la boca para responder la puerta de la enfermería se abrió.

- ¿Quinn? – la chica cerró el grifo y cogió un trozo de papel para secarse cuando escuchó la voz de Rachel. - ¿Qué has hecho?

- Ha cosido la herida a Brittany – se apresuró a responder Santana – le ha salvado la vida capitana.

- He hecho lo que he podido – agregó Quinn restándose importancia.

- Vamos Fabray, no te menosprecies…

Rachel miró con admiración a la rubia, y se preguntó cómo podía haber personas tan increíbles en el mundo y lo afortunada que era de que hubiera aparecido en su vida. En aquellos momentos parecía que sus opiniones se compartían a la perfección con las de Santana.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento Quinn? Si estás cansada o… no sé puedo esperar – repuso la capitana sin modificar su posición bajo el dintel de la puerta de la enfermería.

- Estoy bien… vamos – aceptó la chica haciendo un ademán con su mano para que ambas abandonasen la estancia.

Caminaron en silencio por los corredores hasta que llegaron al despacho de Rachel instantes después. La capitana ocupó su asiento, o más bien trono de cuero rojo al otro lado del escritorio y Quinn se mantuvo de pie frente a ella.

- Antes de nada querría recordarte lo increíble que eres – comenzó a explicar la morena ocultando su rubor agachando la cabeza y rebuscando entre los cajones de su escritorio, cuando dio con su objetivo lo extrajo con delicadeza, lo colocó sobre la mesa -. Este es el símbolo que encontramos grabado en la piel de Blaine – relató desdoblando el papel, y deslizándolo por la mesa para que la rubia pudiese verlo con claridad – no dibujo muy bien pero… estoy segura de que era sí. Es el mar, la espada y esa… letra, o símbolo.

Quinn avanzó para poder analizar el escudo con más detalle. Focalizó su atención en la f con el lado más largo inclinado. Y estuvo segura.

- Rachel, yo sé lo que significa este símbolo.

**Antes de nada muchísimas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior, me hacéis super feliz. Estoy bastante orgullosa de este capítulo, tiene un poco de todo y ha empezado Brittana J Ya me contareis en el los reviews y espero que dejéis muchos aunque pongáis una tontería pero me hace ilusión.**

**Gracias por leer. **

**P.D. Perdonadme si hay errores.**


End file.
